Love After All
by scrpbkqueen
Summary: It's six years after Skittery and Connie were married. Amanda is feeling the feeling the pull to be free like her Aunt Connie. The sequal to An English Rose
1. Chapter 1

Amanda St. James closed her bedroom door and walked silently down the hall. It was early in the morning, and she didn't want to wake anybody. She was up earlier than normal, but she wanted to get her morning ride in before the guests and her parents awoke.

She started down the marble staircase when she heard her father say her name. "Amanda Leigh St. James, what do you think your doing?"

Amanda only paused for a moment before she finished walking down the grand staircase. "Going for my morning ride, Father. What are you doing?" She knew that question would anger him, and she didn't care.

"Ordering you back up to your room. You are not going out till you put on something more appropriate."

Amanda looked at her wardrobe. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I've been wearing the same riding outfit for five years now."

"You what?" Andrew St. James turned red with anger. "You've been wearing pants to ride in since you were twelve? And where did you get them?"

Amanda raised her chin. "Well, Father, the pants are yours, but Aunt Connie gave them to me before she left for New York City with Uncle Skitts and Jack."

Andrew turned even redder at the mention of his estranged sister. "I told you you are never to mention her name to me. Go to your room and change. What if one of our guests would have seen you? They wouldn't think you are lady ready to enter society."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "This is so ironic, Father, because I'm not ready to enter society. I don't want to be married to the stuffy men of my station." Amanda turned on her heels and ran up the stairs. She didn't want to argue with her father any longer.

She gave up all hope of her daily ride. The guests would be up soon, and several of them would want to ride with her. She wouldn't have minded normally. She usually hated riding alone, but that morning she had wanted to go where her Aunt Connie had called 'Central Park'. It was a small clearing in the woods that had reminded her of New York's Central Park.

Amanda walked over to her desk and picked up the last letter she had received from her Aunt Connie. It had been four years since she had heard from her. At the time she and Skittery had moved to a bigger apartment because she was pregnant. Amanda looked at their new address on the page. She wondered why she hadn't heard from her aunt in so long. She also wondered if they still lived at the same address. "There's one way to find out," she said aloud. Amanda spent the rest of the day going about her normal business. With only twenty-four hours till her introduction into society, she was busier than normal. She was so busy, that she didn't get to talk to her mother till after dinner that night.

Veronica slipped her arm in Amanda's as they left the dining room. "You're father tells me that you were seen wearing riding pants this morning."

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, Mother, but the proper riding habits are too restricting."

Veronica smiled and squeezed Amanda's arm. "I'm glad you have your own style. Did I ever tell you what Connie said about you while she was here?" Amanda stopped walking and looked at her mother.

"No. What?"

"She said that no matter how hard Andrew tried, she would not let him break your free spirit. I'm glad to see he hasn't done that."

"No he hasn't. And I'm afraid that because of it our lives will change tomorrow forever."

"Tomorrow will change your life and it will turn ours upside down. After tomorrow, you won't be our little girl any longer."

Amanda looked at her hands. She didn't want to hurt her mother, but she had no choice if she was going to live her own life. "Mother, is it all right if I retire? I'm not feeling well, and tomorrow is a big day."

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning." Veronica kissed Amanda's cheek.

"I love you."

Veronica smiled. "I love you too." Amanda slowly turned and walked up the grand staircase.

Amanda pulled her hair up on top of her head and slipped the hat that Skittery had given her for her thirteenth birthday. It was just like the one he had worn when he had been in England. She put the letter she had written her mother in an envelope and laid it on her desk. She looked back at her room one last time before she threw her bag out the window. She followed the bag and climbed down the trellis.

Amanda ran as fast as she could for the stables. It was midnight, and the ride to London was five hours. The ship she wanted to catch left at eight. She had to hurry. She saddled the horse and strapped her bag behind the saddle. She mounted the horse and started it off in a full gallop. She knew it would probably kill the horse, but she had to run it in a full gallop most of the way to London if not the entire way.

By the time she reached London at five that morning, she was covered in dirt and dust. She looked more like lower class than she did when she left Wentwroth. This was exactly what she wanted. The less she looked like the Marchioness of Wentwroth the better. Amanda found the docks rather easily. She was at the ship's registry by six.

Amanda approached the window for ticket sales. The man behind the window looked her up and down. "May I help you, Miss?"

Amanda nodded as she pulled money out of her pocket. "Yes. I would like one third class ticket please."

"Your name?" Panic struck Amanda. She had never thought about needing to give her name. She couldn't very well give her name because when Andrew finds her missing, he will eventually think to check the ships that had trans-Atlantic routes. Suddenly two names popped into her head. Jack Kelly and Joseph O'Connell. Amanda snapped from her thoughts when the man behind the window asked her for her name again.

"O'Connell. Kelly O'Connell." The man wrote her name down. Amanda handed him the money, and he handed her the ticket. Amanda looked at the ticket and her excitement was obvious. She walked toward the ship.

"Lady Amanda, you have to get up. You have a busy day today." Amanda's maid opened the door to her Lady's bedroom to find it empty. She shook her head as she realized that she had gone for her morning ride. She began picking up the clothes from the night before. She picked up the corset from the back of the desk chair and noticed an envelope with 'Mother' written on it. The maid laid all of the clothes in the chair and left to find Veronica.

The maid found her in the parlor. She entered the parlor and bobbed a curtsey. "Your Grace, I found this in Lady Amanda's room." She handed Veronica the envelope.

"Thank you, Elaine." The maid bobbed another curtsey before she left the room. Veronica opened the envelope and began to read it. "Dear Mother, I'm sorry for you to find out this way, but I can't stay here. Father is forcing me to be someone I am not. I'm going where I can be me. I love you. As Always, Amanda." Veronica closed the letter and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. She left the parlor to go find Andrew.

"God, I was on'y ten minutes late, Mandy! Why are ya gettin' so upset? Ya know I had to stop by Connie and Skittery's place. Yer gettin' upset for no reason." Jack ran his hands through his thick brown hair in frustration.

"Jack, I was just worried."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ya get worried if I'm ten minutes late? Ya know dat I always talk ta Connie or Skittery, an' that never on'y takes a minute." Jack sat down at the table. "Mandy, ya need ta give me some space. If I say I'm gonna be 'ere by a certain time, den I'll be here. Ya don't hafta start worryin' till after thirty minutes." Jack was livid. He hated it when his space was cramped.

Mandy moved closer to Jack and kissed him deeply. Jack gently pushed her away. "Why'd you do that, Jack?"

Jack looked Mandy in the eye. "Because if I stay, I'll do somethin' I don't mean." He stood up and walked to the door. He grabbed his coat and hat. "I'll see ya in a few days." He left the townhouse in a rush. He walked back to the store he half owned. His apartment was above it.

He opened his apartment and threw his keys on the table by the door. His coat and hat were quick to follow. He sat on the couch. He was still frustrated. He had been seeing Mandy for six months now, and every time he thought he was in love with her, she would pull something that smothered the space he needed.

Jack was beginning to think he should have taken Sarah back five years ago when he had the chance. If he had he would have been married by now. For the first time in his life, Jack felt like the odd man out. He had always been the leader in everything, but now he was the one being left behind. He was twenty-four and the only one of his friends that wasn't happily married. Up until four months ago, Spot had been single too, but then he married his childhood sweetheart. Now Jack was the only single one.

He got off he couch and went into the small bedroom. He thought if he took a shower, he would feel better. He began unbuttoning his shirt when he looked at a framed picture on his dresser. He looked at it as if it were new. When in all actuality it was six years old. The picture had been taken at the reception of Connie and Skittery's wedding. In the picture he was holding a small girl as he twirled her around the dance floor. Jack smiled warmly at the memory.

"Amanda," he said her name softly. He had grown quite fond of her in the short time he had been in England. For the first time in several years, he found himself wondering how she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

Amanda stood in front of Ellis Island. She pulled out the envelope that had the last letter from her Aunt Connie in it. She prayed she and Skittery were still at that address. If they weren't, she had no idea where to start looking.

She hopped the ferry to Battery Park. Their address was on the Upper West Side. She only knew that because it said so in the letter. As soon as she left Battery Park, she was overwhelmed. In her wildest dreams, Amanda had never imagined New York City would be so huge. It almost seemed larger than London. She watched as the crowds bustled by. She had no idea who to ask for directions, and some of the people scared her. Suddenly she found her salvation. A newsie was standing on the corner. Skittery had been a newsie, and this newsie looked old enough to remember him if he had been a newsie six years ago. She mustered her courage and approached the newsie.

"Excuse me," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

The newsie turned around. "Dat'll be a penny, Lady."

Amanda looked confused for a moment. "Uh, I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"The pape costs a penny." He held out a paper.

"Oh! I have no American money. What I was wondering is if you know a former newsie named Skittery?"

"Yeah. Skittery an' me brother are good friends."

Amanda's face lit up. "Splendid! Do you know if this is his address?" She held out the envelope. The newsie took it and looked over it.

"Yeah. He an' Connie have lived dere for near four years now."

Amanda's face lit up even more, if it were possible. "Can you tell me how to get there?"

The boy shrugged. "Yeah, but I'd rather show ya. Da city ain't safe for ya ta be walkin' all dat way by yerself." Amanda smiled as they began to walk down the street. "I'm Snipeshooter. How do ya know Skittery?"

"I'm Amanda St. James. I'm Connie's niece."

Snipeshooter's eyes showed recognition. "So, you're da niece we heard so much about. What are ya doin' in New York?"

Amanda didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth or not "I, uh, came to visit my Aunt and Uncle." Snipeshooter nodded. He had a feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but if she didn't want to tell, she didn't have to. The talk was steady for the forty minute walk to the Upper West Side.

"Do ya mind if I say you're here? I wanna see their faces." Amanda shook her head. "Good. Stand over dere." Amanda moved to where he pointed. Snipeshooter knocked on the door and waited. A moment later the door was answered.

"Snipes?" Connie was surprised to see him. "Snoddy isn't here."

"Oh, I know. I'm here 'cause I got somethin' ya might be interested in."

"What?" Connie looked at him, and she couldn't see anything in his hands other than his usual pile of papers. Snipeshooter looked over at Amanda. Amanda took that as her cue to step in front of the door.

"Aunt Connie?"

Connie's face lit up as she recognized her grown niece. "Puss?" Amanda nodded. Connie pulled her into a hug. As they pulled apart, both were fighting tears.

Snipeshooter cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go."

"Thank you, Snipes," Connie said with her arms still around Amanda. Snipeshooter nodded and started walking off. Connie looked at Amanda. "What are you doing here?"

Amanda looked down at her feet. "Can we talk about it inside?" Connie nodded. As the door shut, Amanda began to look frightened.

"Are you all right, Amanda?"

"Yes. I am now." Amanda didn't look all right.

"Now, what are you doing here, Puss?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "I had to know if you and Skittery still lived here."

Connie crossed her arms. "You could have written to find that out. What are you bloody well doing here?"

Amanda smiled at Connie's unlady like way of asking the question. "I ran away." The shock on Connie's face only lasted for a second. "Father was making me have a coming out ball. I don't want to be a part of that fake society. I hate being forced to do anything." Amanda gave a week smile. "Mother says I'm just like you."

Connie nodded. "You always reminded me of myself." Connie sat in one of the chairs in the living room, and Amanda sat across from her. "So, when is your ball?" Connie was expecting to hear her say a month.

"It was the day after I left. I realized I could not stay when Father wouldn't let me ride in what I was comfortable in."

Connie had a feeling she knew the answer. "What was that, Puss?"

Amanda smiled. "His old pants." Connie laughed.

"I'm glad he never broke your spirit. He is going to figure out where you are. I'm telling you it is going to be a fight to get you to be allowed to stay here, but it is obviously a fight you are ready for."

Amanda nodded. "I'm more than ready. All I want to do is to be known as Amanda St. James. I don't want to be known as Amanda St. James, Marchioness of Wentwroth." Connie smiled and nodded. That was the exact same reason she had ran away when she was eleven. Amanda opened her mouth to say something when she heard a small voice.

"Mommy, who's dat lady?" Amanda looked toward a room off the living room and saw a little boy that was close to four years old.

"Devon, this is your cousin Amanda. She just moved here from England."

Devon walked over to Amanda and stretched out his arms. "Hug, 'Manda." Amanda bent down and hugged him. She pulled him onto her lap, and he laid his head on her chest.

"Where's Skittery?" Amanda had just noticed Skittery wasn't there.

"He's working at the Refuge today. He usually works with the kids twice a week." Amanda nodded.

Devon lifted his head up and looked at Amanda. "'Manda, see my picture?"

"I'd love to see your picture." The little boy hopped off her lap and took her hand. He led her into his room.

Devon pointed straight ahead. "Pretty?"

"It is very pretty, Honey." Amanda turned around enough to call to Connie. "Aunt Connie, you really need to see this."

Connie went into find one wall of Devon's room colored on. "Devon Joseph O'Connell! Where did you get the colored pencils?"

Devon looked so proud. "Uncie Jack."

"Well, I'm going to have a little talk with Uncie Jack." Connie looked at the wall again. "Devon this is wrong. You don't color the walls. You color on paper. Go sit on your bed and think about how bad you were while I clean this up." She started to leave the room when she remembered Amanda didn't have a room yet. "I'll show you your room, so you can get settled. Then I'll cleanup this mess." Amanda nodded as Connie took Amanda down the hall that was beside Devon's room. She went down two doors and stopped. "This will be your room. I'm sorry, but you'll have to share a washroom with Devon. Skitts and my room is at the end of the hall." Amanda nodded and entered her new room. Connie left to get started scrubbing the wall.

Amanda began to unpack, but stopped when she found her favorite plain skirt. She changed and left her room to help Connie scrub the wall. She entered Devon's room to find Connie on her knees as she scrubbed the base of the wall. Amanda didn't say a word as she knelt beside Connie and took the extra sponge from the bucket.

Connie looked at Amanda and smiled. "I thought you were getting settled?"

Amanda shrugged. "I can do it later. This is a big mess, and I thought I'd help." Connie nodded. They began scrubbing in silence. An hour later they had barely started to uncover the white wall. They stopped scrubbing when someone knocked on the door.

"Could you get that, Puss?" Amanda stood and wiped her hands on her skirt.

She opened the door and was shocked when she got a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Connie." The man on the other side of the door brushed passed Amanda as he entered the apartment.

Amanda stared after him in shock since she now knew who he was. "Jack?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?" For the first time since he had entered the apartment he looked at her. "Somethin' looks different about ya."

"There should be. She's not eleven anymore." Jack turned to look at Connie. "That's my niece, Amanda." Jack whirled around to look at Amanda.

"Amanda?" Amanda nodded. Neither could take their eyes off each other.

Amanda was completely speechless. She couldn't believe she was staring at Jack Kelly. She had had such a crush on him when she was eleven. Her crush had been so strong that she had cried when he came back to New York. His leaving England had upset her more than Connie's leaving had. As Amanda stared at him she saw he was as handsome as he had been six years ago. His hazel eyes still seemed as kind as they did back then.

Jack couldn't believe the young woman standing in front of him was the same person that was in the picture on his dresser. She had grown up to be a lovely, no, beautiful woman. Her curly red hair fell over her shoulders. She had unbelievable blue eyes. She was about four inches shorter than Connie, but her curves were fuller. Jack was having problems getting over how beautiful Amanda was. Jack never quit staring at her as he asked his question. "How'd ya get good ol' Andy ta let you visit Connie?"

Amanda looked away. "He doesn't exactly know I'm here."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ya snuck out?"

Amanda was still looking away. "Not exactly." Jack took his finger and made her look him in the eye. Amanda's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his soft hazel eyes. "I ran away two weeks ago." Jack lowered his hand from her face. He was finally able to tear his eyes from Amanda and looked at Connie. He gave a small laugh.

"Like Aunt. Like Niece."

With that smart remark, Connie remembered what she had wanted to say to Jack. "Do you remember the coloring pencils you gave Devon?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Uncie Jack, you should see the first picture he colored." She pointed to Devon's room.

Jack stared in shock at the color filled wall. "Ya mean ta tell me that he," Jack pointed to Devon, "did that?" He pointed to the wall.

"He most certainly did." Connie walked over to the bucket and picked up one of the sponges. "And I've been doing some thinking. Since you bought him those bloody pencils, you can help him clean the wall." She picked up Jack's hand and placed the wet sponge in it. Jack gave her an angry look, but Connie totally missed it because she was giving Devon the instructions concerning his punishment. He was to scrub the wall till it was totally clean. Connie and Amanda left the room with both Jack and Devon complaining about the job ahead of them.

"Come on, Puss, let's get you settled."

"Your Grace, we've checked all of London. No one has seen Lady Amanda," the constable said to Andrew.

"Have you checked the surrounding countryside?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

Veronica was sitting in a chair off to the side. She was reading the letter Amanda had left when she had run away. She had looked at it everyday over the last two weeks. She focused on the words 'I'm going where I can be me.' Veronica looked up at Andrew, who was arguing with the constable. "Andrew I. . . ."

Andrew looked from the constable to Veronica. "Not now, Love."

Veronica normally wouldn't have gotten mad at that, but this wasn't under normal circumstances. She stood up and walked over to Andrew's desk and laid the letter on it. "Fine, Andrew, but when you have time to listen, I know where she went." Veronica began to leave the study.

Andrew picked up the letter and looked at Veronica. "Wait. Where did she go?"

Veronica stopped and turned around. "Where she can be herself." Veronica walked back over to the desk.

"No offence, Love, but we've known that. That's what we've been trying to figure out."

"I know that. I've figured out where she is. Who is she exactly like?"

"I'm in no mood for twenty questions, Veronica. If you know where she is, then where in bloody Hell is she?"

"New York City."

"WHAT?"

"She went to live with Connie and Joseph. Connie always told her one of the reasons she loved New York so much was because she could be herself without the binding rules of the Ton. She went to New York." Veronica then left the room. Andrew looked at the letter and turned redder by the second.

"I'm going to get back to my duties, Your Grace." Andrew waved his dismissal. The constable nodded and left.

Skittery opened the door with news he knew Connie wouldn't believe. "Connie? Sweetheart?" Connie came out of the kitchen.

"What is it, Skitts?" She could tell he was frantic.

"Sit down. I got some news ya won't believe." Connie sat down. "I jus' read in da pape dat Amanda ran away two weeks ago, an' dey haven't found 'er yet." Connie looked as if nothing he said phased her.

"Aunt Connie, Jack just finished washing the wall, and he wanted to introduce me to some of your friends." Amanda walked out of the hall with Jack right behind her.

Skittery looked at Amanda in shock. He walked over to her and hugged her very tightly. "Don't ya evah scare me like that again," he scolded as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry to scare you, Uncle Skitts." She looked to Connie for an explanation.

"He just found out you ran away. There's an article about it in the newspaper." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Is it all right if I go out with Jack for a while?"

"Sure, Puss." Connie looked at Jack. "Did you finish the wall?"

Jack gave a small smile. "Yeah. Devon's already asleep." Connie nodded. Jack followed Amanda out of the apartment.

The door shut and Skittery looked at Connie. "Why'd she run away?"

Connie stood up and went back to finishing dinner. "She said she wanted to see if we still lived here. Her real reason was Andrew was forcing her to join society. She didn't want to, so she left."

Skittery shook his head. "Like Aunt. Like Niece." Connie shook her head as Skittery walked over to her and kissed her neck.

"I can't get over da fact dat yer seventeen," Jack said as they walked down the street.

Amanda laughed at the absurdity of Jack's statement. "You honestly didn't expect me to stay eleven did you, Jack?"

Jack then realized how ridiculous and old he sounded. "I guess not." Amanda smiled at him before she turned her head to looked up the street. Jack once again found he was unable to take his eyes off of her. Before he could stop it, his thoughts were being vocalized. "Ya turned out ta be prettier than I t'ought ya would."

Amanda looked back at Jack in an embarrassed shock. "Thank you," was all she could say as her face grew red. Jack couldn't believe he had voiced his thoughts. He shyly looked at the sidewalk, which was nothing like him. For some reason he found himself feeling shy, but excited around Amanda.

"Tell me about the last six years." Jack still hadn't looked up from the sidewalk.

"I will when you stop acting like a shy school boy. That is not the Jack I remember." Jack looked up at her and smiled. She nodded and began to tell him of the last six years.

After twenty minutes, Jack stopped her in front of a small restaurant. "Most of our friends eat dinner 'ere every week. Some of da newsies will be 'ere, but most of 'em will be former newsies." Amanda nodded and entered the restaurant.

Everybody looked up when they heard the bell over the door ring. Everyone was shocked to see the young, beautiful woman walk in with Jack. "Heya, Jack."

Jack looked over at one of his best friends. "Hey, Dave." Jack pulled out a chair for Amanda. She sat down and looked around the room. Every eye was on her and Jack.

Jack sat down beside her, and she leaned over to him. "Jack, everyone is staring at us. Don't you think you should introduce me?"

Jack sniffed. "I kinda like 'em wonderin' who ya are." Amanda gave Jack an exasperated look. She stood up and walked over to the guy Jack had called Dave.

"Hello. I'm Amanda St. James. I'm Connie's niece from England." She stuck out her hand. David took it.

"Hi. I'm David Jacobs. This is my little brother Les." Les also shook Amanda's hand.

"How long are ya in New York?"

"Um, hopefully permanently."

"If ya ever want a tour of the city, let me know. I know this city like the back of my hand. Cowboy showed me everything." Amanda smiled. Les was the only person that still called Jack 'Cowboy', and Jack liked it that way.

"I may take you up on that offer."

"Anytime." Jack watched as she talked with Les. He didn't like them talking to each other. And to make him even more confused, he didn't like that he didn't like them talking. Amanda went around the restaurant and introduced herself to everybody. Jack didn't feel the way he did when she talked to Les as she talked with the others. Throughout the dinner Jack felt that same pang every time Amanda would talk with Les. Despite how he felt, Jack was mesmerized by how charming and warm she was. She didn't act at all as if she was a higher class than them, but she hadn't acted that way when she had been eleven either.

After they had eaten, they began the walk back to Connie and Skittery's apartment. For the most part the walk was quiet. Amanda was enjoying the city as night fell. She broke the silence when she spoke. She wasn't looking at Jack as she spoke. She was still watching the city light up. "When you and Uncle Skitts came to visit Aunt Connie, I instantly saw why she loved you two so much." Jack looked over at her. "After tonight, I now see why she loved all of the newsies. They are great." At this point she looked over at Jack. She felt the same bolt of electricity as they made eye contact as she had earlier. For some reason she said what she was thinking. "You were my favorite six years ago, and you still are," it came out as a soft whisper. As soon as she said it, Amanda began to blush.

"I was your favorite?" Jack's voice cracked with surprise. All Amanda could do was nod. She was too embarrassed to speak. "Next you'll tell me ya had a crush on me." He laughed through the next statement. Amanda looked away. "Ya did?"

"I, uh, it was six years ago, Jack. I don't really remember." The blush on her face showed she did. Jack didn't want to embarrass her anymore, so he let the subject drop. They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stared at the wall across the room. He was snapped from his thoughts when he received a jab in the side. He looked over at Mandy.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Huh?"

Mandy pursed her lips in aggravation. "Have you heard anything I've said?"

"Of course I 'ave." Jack hoped she believed him. He actually hadn't heard any of the conversation. He couldn't get it out of his mind that Amanda use to have a crush on him.

Mandy looked as if she didn't believe him. "So, what's you're answer?"

"Um. . .I think dat sounds fine." Jack was hoping that was answer she wanted.

Mandy's face lit up. "I thought you would say that! Great! I'll start making the arrangements tomorrow, and contact the priest. We'll be married by the end of fall! That only gives us a month, but. . . ."

"MARRIED? What?" Jack flew off the couch in disbelief.

"Yep, married." Mandy sounded so happy.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "We've nevah even talked about it, an' now ya mean I just accepted a proposal?"

Mandy shook her head. "I wasn't talking about marriage. I was just seeing if you were listening to me, and it is now obvious you weren't. So why not?"

Jack paced the room. How did he tell her he was thinking of another woman? How could he tell her he was wondering why he had jealous feelings about this woman, and that he felt excited about knowing that she once had a crush on him?

"I was, uh, thinkin' about Amanda. Da goyl's got a big battle ahead of 'er."

Mandy's expression hardened and jealousy showed. "Who's Amanda?"

Jack smiled because he was happy he wasn't the only person who felt jealous where Amanda was concerned. He knew her's was a different kind of jealousy, but it was still a relief to know it. "Amanda's Connie's niece. She ran away from home. It's on'y a mattah a time before Andy finds her."

Mandy was relieved that Amanda was only a girl he was worried about. "Who's Andy?"

"Her faddah. Andrew St. James." Jack said with a cool tone.

"Her father is the Duke of Wentwroth? She's the Marchioness of Wentwroth?" Jack nodded. "You never told me Connie was royalty."

"'Cause she ain't no more. She gave up her title when she married Skittery." Jack shook his head when he thought about that week in England. "Thinkin' about what Amanda was like den, it doesn't surprise me she ran away."

Mandy was shocked. "Doesn't she realize the scandal she has caused her family?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably. I don't think the scandal Connie and Skittery caused has cleared da gossip mills. 'Er family is use ta scandal. Besides I kinda like da idea of Andy turnin' red again." He picked up his coat and looked at Mandy. "I gotta open tamorrah, so I gotta go." He started for the door.

"Jack, don't I get a kiss?" Jack let out a sigh. He really didn't feel like kissing her since he couldn't get Amanda out of his head. He kissed her gently before he left.

Amanda had taken a bath and was now wearing her silk night dress and wrap. She was brushing her hair at the vanity. A soft knock came at the door. "Come in, Aunt Connie."

Connie opened the door and leaned against door jam. "Did you have fun, Puss?"

Amanda laid her brush down and walked over to the bed. "I did. I see why you love them so much."

Connie smiled. "They are a great group of guys. I know one that took an instant liking to you."

Amanda looked at Connie "Who?"

"Jack. He couldn't take his eyes off you."

Amanda shook her head. "He was in shock. I'm not eleven any longer. He couldn't believe it. He told me that."

"I don't think so, Puss, but you may be right. G'night."

"Good night." Connie smiled as she hit the light switch and shut the door. Amanda crawled into her new bed for her first night in America.

"I was thinking we could go by Irving Hall, so you could meet Medda. You'll love her." Connie was running around the apartment. "Where is Devon's other boot?" Connie knelt and looked under the couch. "Then we can get something to eat at Tibby's."

"Aunt Connie?"

Yes, Puss." She looked up at Amanda.

"Is this the boot you were looking for?" Amanda held up the small boot. "I found it behind his dresser." Connie stood up and took the boot from Amanda. She then put it on Devon, who was patiently waiting at the kitchen table. He was used to the daily hunt for his shoes. A minute later he was totally dressed. They were ready to go introduce Amanda to Medda.

Connie opened the door and slightly jumped when she saw Les with his fist in the air ready to knock on the door. "Les, you gave me a start." Connie placed a hand on her chest.

"Sorry. I came by ta see if Amanda wanted the tour?" He looked at Amanda, who was standing behind Connie.

"I'd love to, but right now we're going to see Medda. How about you meet us for lunch, and we could go from there?"

Les nodded. "Sounds good ta me. That'll give a chance to finish selling my papes." He moved his arm to show he only had a few left.

The watched as Les walked off. Connie locked the door and looked at Amanda, unable to hide the smirk that crossed her face. "What?"

"This could get really interesting, Puss."

Amanda looked confused. "What could?"

"Jack and Les. It seems to me they're both smitten with you."

Amanda gave an unlady like snort. "They are not. I'm just a child to Jack, and Les is just being sweet."

Connie shrugged. "Believe what you will, but I'm telling you what I see." Connie took Devon's hand as they left the building.

Les was sitting in a booth at Tibby's when Connie , Amanda and Devon entered. They all slid into the booth. "How'd it go with Medda?"

"She is so sweet!" Amanda said. "I don't blame Aunt Connie for choosing her over father."

Les smiled. "She is a good lady."

"So, Les, where do you plan on taking Amanda?" Connie asked.

Les shrugged. "Uh, I was thinkin' just a tour of Manhattan." He looked at Amanda. "Is that okay?" Amanda nodded.

"Les, how's school going?"

Les took a sip of his cola. "All right, but I'm ready to be out."

"I know how that feels," Amanda said as she looked over the menu.

"Did the boarding schools ever take you back?" Connie absent mindedly asked as she too looked over the menu. She didn't know why she was looking at the menu. It hadn't changed in years.

"No. They were too scared I would turn another nun's hair green." Connie gave a small laugh. "So, I had to finish my studies with Mr. Ages."

Connie groaned. "I remember him all too well." Amanda laughed as she remembered Connie yelling at Mr. Ages because of all the forks she had to learn.

Les was amazed at how full of spirit Amanda was. She didn't seem as if she had lived in the restricted world of royalty and nobility. Lunch was fun. The laughed as Amanda told stories of her antics at Wentwroth.

An hour later, Connie paid for the lunch and the four went their separate ways. Connie decided she wanted to spend the afternoon with Medda. Les took Amanda for her first tour of the city. He told her it would take several tours to see the entire city.

"We'll probably see a good bit of it taday, but not all of it."

Amanda smiled. "I have nothing to do, so that's fine." She looked over at Les. "What are you going to show me first?"

Les shrugged. "Dunno. Um. . .how about Central Park?"

Amanda nodded. "Sounds devine." They started off for Central Park. Les continued to point out sites as they walked.

"Over dere is the building my family lives in." Les pointed to a building that looked like all the others.

"You have a family?" Les nodded. "I thought all newsies were either orphans or runaways."

"Most are. I'm one of da few that have family. I on'y sell on the weekends and during the summer because I hafta go to school." Les wrinkled his nose. "But I finish this summer, so I can sell for the summer before I start workin' for my brother." Les looked over at Amanda. "You've met my brother David."

Amanda nodded. "I just didn't know you had other family."

"I have an older sister, Sarah, and my parents." Les suddenly looked like he had seen Santa Claus.

"What?"

"Ya wanna see Cowboy's store?" Amanda nodded. Les took her arm and led her across the street.

Jack looked up from taking inventory when he heard the bell over the door ring. He smiled as he saw Amanda enter. His smile faded when he saw Les enter right behind her. He mad a quick decision to not let his pang of jealousy show. "Heya, Amanda, Les. Whatcha doin' 'ere?"

"Les is giving me a tour of the finer points to the city, and this is our first stop." Jack smiled at her obvious fib. He quickly shot a look toward Les. Les didn't see it. He was too busy picking out some candy.

"Den I'm sure you'll see on'y da best. I showed 'im everythin' about dis city."

Les turned from the candy rack. "He sure did."

Jack smiled. The pang was growing stronger. "Amanda, will ya be home tanight?"

"Yes. I'm going to watch Devon and give Aunt Connie and Uncle Skitts a night off." Jack nodded. He liked how she called Skittery Uncle Skitts instead of Uncle Joeseph.

"Can I stop by aftah work?"

Amanda shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. If you want, I can fix dinner too."

Jack smiled. "Sounds good. I'll see ya around six den." Amanda smiled. Les tossed Jack two pennies for the candy.

"T'anks for da candy, Cowboy." Jack nodded. He watched as Les and Amanda left. As soon as they were out of sight the pang of jealousy was gone. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see Amanda, but he was going to take the opportunity to warn her about Les. She needed to know that he was never serious about anything. Maybe that was the reason he felt jealous when he saw Amanda and Les together; he was just wanting to protect her. He smiled as he put a reasonable label on his jealousy. And as he thought about it a little more, it wasn't jealousy he was feeling, but the role of possessive friend. He shook his head with relief as he went back to taking inventory.

"I can handle Devon, Aunt Connie. You and Uncle Skitts need a night off." Amanda crossed her arms to show she her stubbornness.

Connie sighed. "Fine. We do need a night alone. I just feel bad leaving you alone your second night in New York."

"I'll be fine." Connie looked as if she didn't believe her. "Really."

"Then at least let me cook you dinner."

"No, Aunt Connie. I'm going to cook."

Connie looked surprised. "But you've never cooked anything before."

Amanda shrugged. "I need to learn sometime. Why not start now?"

Connie shook her head. "Just don't try to burn the apartment down, Puss." Amanda stuck her tongue out at Connie as she walked back to her room to get ready before Skittery got home. He was spending the day helping Race run the stables at his racetrack.

Amanda got all of her ingredients out. She wanted to try to fix the quiche she often had at Wentwroth. She just hoped Devon and Jack liked it. She also hoped she didn't ruin it. She had watched the cooks fix it more times than she could count. She just hoped she remembered everything.

"I could have sworn that when we found Constance, that would be the last time we would ever have to go back to that awful city." Andrew absent mindedly commented as he looked wound his and Veronica's state room.

"I know, Dear." Veronica commented as she dug through her bags. "At least the ships have improved since then."

Andrew nodded. "What in Hell's bells do the women in our family find so fascinating with that city?"

"Freedom from you," Veronica said under her breath.

"What?"

"I said freedom from the ton." Andrew nodded but some how didn't believe her. She had been acting cold toward him since Amanda had run away. It was almost as if she blamed him for her running away. He would have to make a point to discuss it with her during the voyage.

Jack knocked on the door to Connie and Skittery's apartment. "Who is it?" Jack smiled as Amanda's gentle English accent drifted through the wood.

"It's Jack." The door opened a moment later. Jack smiled again as Amanda opened the door. "Hi."

"Hello. Come in." She moved aside to let him in. Jack stepped in and was trying not to laugh as he looked at her heart shaped face. "What?"

Jack reached for her face and cupped it in his big hands. Amanda closed her eyes as he ran a thumb over her cheek. "Ya had flower on your cheek."

"Oh," it came out as a whisper. It only took Amanda a moment to recover from his slightest touch. "Dinner is almost ready." Jack nodded as he took off his jacket. Amanda looked at Jack and got a puzzled look on her face.

"What?"

"What, what?"

Jack laughed at her question. "What's wid the odd look?"

Amanda shook her head. "It's nothing. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Really."

"Dat wasn't a nothin' really look. What was it for?"

"Well, uh, it's just that I remember that six years ago you wouldn't let that red bandana out of your sight. I just found it hard to believe that you have changed so much that you would let go of your one source of security."

Jack slowly looked down as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He shuffled his feet. "I-uh- well ya see. . . ."

"You can tell me, Jack."

"I, uh, keep it in my pocket." He pulled it out of his pocket while he said that.

Amanda smiled. "That's the Jack I remember." The timer in the kitchen dinged and Amanda went to take her quiche out of the oven. "Oh no." She slowly pulled it out. "Blast."

"What?" Jack walked into the small kitchen and saw Amanda holding something that was black and sunk in in the middle. "What's dat?"

Amanda set it on the counter. "It was a quiche. It was our dinner." She was rubbing her head as she looked at the ruined quiche. "It was all I knew how to fix. I have no idea what to do now."

"Ya mus' not a known how ta fix it too well." That comment got Jack a slap on the arm. "I have some stuff at my apartment. I'll be right back wid it, and then I'll cook."

"You can cook?" Amanda was shocked. She had never pictured the tough Jack Kelly being able to cook anything.

"Well, it's bettah dan that." He pointed to the flat, burnt quiche. Amanda shot him a glare as he left the apartment.

"Manda, when dinnah?" Devon walked out of his room.

"As soon as your Uncle Jack gets back with some stuff." The little boy looked extremely hungry. "How about some bread and butter till he gets back?" Devon nodded, and Amanda set about fixing the snack.

It only took Jack twenty minutes to gather the things he needed. He came walking into the apartment carrying a bag of vegetables and meat. "I thought dat I could fix Chicken and a salad." He set the bag on the counter. "Start chopping the lettuce while I start fixin' da chicken." Amanda started on her task. She looked over at Devon, who was still nibbling on his bread. In all actuality, he was playing with his bread more than he was eating it. Amanda turned back to her job of cutting the lettuce. Thirty minutes later the meal was ready. An hour after that, Devon was bathed and in bed.

Amanda sat beside Jack on the couch. She laid her head back against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She had had a busy day. She wasn't used to walking so much.

"How was you tour?"

"Good." Amanda kept her eyes closed. "I saw the east side and some of Central Park."

"What d'ya think of Les?"

Amanda shrugged. "I like him. He's sweet."

Jack took in a deep breath as that pang came rushing back. "I don't think ya should see Les anymore." Amanda's eyes flew open.

"What?"

"I don't think ya should see Les anymore."

"Who says I'm seeing him? And if I was, it would be none of your business." Amanda got defensive instantly.

"I jus' don't wanna see you get hoit. Les has nevah committed to anything dat was something he wasn't expected ta do."

"Maybe I'm the one exception." She stood and walked across the room.

"Dat could be, but he won't be able ta give you the love a man could."

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "And why couldn't he?"

"Because you're too sophisticated ta fall for someone a year younger dan you. Ya need a man." Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Ya at least need ta be kissed by a man ta show ya what you're missin'" Jack had no idea why he had just said that, but he had.

"And you're just the man to show me?" Jack didn't say anything as he crossed the room. Amanda's breath caught in her throat as he placed his hand on her cheek. Jack leaned closer and gently kissed her. He slowly started to deepen the kiss when he noticed she wasn't fighting him, but she wasn't kissing him back either. As Jack deepened the kiss, Amanda unfolded her arms and slowly began to wrap them around his neck. Jack put his other hand on her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer. The kiss slowly deepened.

Suddenly Jack broke the kiss and walked across the room. Amanda slowly opened her eyes in shock. "Gawd, Amanda, I'm sorry. I shoulda never done dat." He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. "What have I done?"

"You kissed me. You have no reason to be sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, I do." Amanda looked puzzled. "Mandy." He grabbed his coat and walked out. Amanda just stared at the door as it closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked down the up-scale neighborhood. He looked around at his surroundings. They looked so much better than his Lower East Side apartment. 'What was I thinkin'?' he thought to himself. 'Why did I even kiss 'er? She would never be interested in a low society guy like me.' He ran his fingers through his hair. He knew exactly why he had kissed her; he had done it because he had wanted to, but now he knew it had been a mistake. She was a Marchioness, and he was just a partner of a small grocery store. Nobility never fell for store owners.

Connie and Skittery quietly opened the door to their apartment. Connie jumped when she saw Amanda's small figure sitting on the couch. Skittery turned on the lights. Amanda was sitting on the couch with a blank stare on her face. She was gently rubbing her lips as if she had never felt them before.

"Amanda? Puss?" Connie asked as she put her coat on its hook. Amanda didn't answer.

"Amanda, Sweetie? Are ya okay?" Skittery lightly touched her arm, and she nearly hit the ceiling.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She sounded like she was in another place.

"Well, hon, ya were sittin' in da dark an' playin' with your lip."

"I was thinking. I do that when I think."

"Ya sit in da dark?" Skittery asked out of confusion.

Amanda gave a slight smile. "No. I play with my lips." She was lying. She had been trying to get then feeling of Jack's kiss off her lips. She hadn't succeeded. She slowly stood. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to retire now. Good night, Aunt Connie." She hugged her aunt as she said good night. "Good night, Uncle Skitts." She did the same for Skittery. Amanda went into her room and shut the door. She wouldn't sleep that night because one word kept running through her mind-Mandy.

"May I help you?" Esther Jacobs looked at the lovely young girl that was standing on her the other side of her door.

"Yes, you may." Her English accent was soft.

"Connie? I didn't recognize you. You seem different some how."

"No, Mrs. Jacobs. I'm Amanda. I'm Connie's niece. I'm here to see Les. Is he in?"

Esther smiled. "No, but he should be in soon. Come in." Esther moved aside to let Amanda in. As Amanda stepped in she heard a baby cry.

"Mom, I can't seem ta get 'er ta stop cryin'." A lovely blond entered from a side room holding a baby girl.

"This is my daughter-in-law, Kathleen, and my granddaughter, Danielle." Amanda smiled at both girls. "Give her to me, and let me see what I can do." Esther took her granddaughter and began walking the room. "How did you meet Les?"

"I went to dinner with Jack and he introduced me to all of his friends. I also met your son David." Kathleen's head popped up at the mention of her adoring husband. "Les took me on a tour of the city yesterday."

Esther smiled. "My Les is a good boy." She looked at the now sleeping baby. "And she is a good girl," she whispered to the now sleeping baby.

Amanda didn't have to wait long for Les. He came in five minutes later. He threw his books on the table. "I can't wait for da school year ta get over." Les complained to the three women in the main room of the apartment. It only took him a moment to realize that Amanda was among them. "Amanda? What are ya doin' here?"

"I, uh, came to talk to you." Les nodded. "Can we do it in private?"

"Yeah. Let's go out on the fire escape." Esther and Kathleen gave each other side looks. Les pointed to the window behind her. She climbed through the window and a moment later was followed by Les. Les smiled as he sat down. Amanda sat next to him. "So, what's new?"

"I don't really know how to say this."

Les touched Amanda's arm gently. "Ya can tell me anything." Amanda smiled.

"It's about Jack." Les nodded. He had noticed the tension between them yesterday when they were at Jack's store. "He came over last night. Everything was going splendidly, but we began to argue."

"'Bout what?"

"It was, uh, nothing major." Les shrugged. "We were arguing and then he suddenly kissed me." Les looked shocked. "Then as fast as he started kissing me, he stopped. He left a minute later saying something about Mandy. Who's Mandy?"

Les smiled as he finally realized that his new friend had feelings for his mentor. "Mandy is the hoity-toity priss he's been sin' for some time. Why?"

Amanda looked down at the alley below her. "This is so bloody embarrassing. I enjoyed the kiss." She looked over at Les and her face was almost as red as her hair. Les was trying not to laugh at her.

"Dat doesn't surprise me. I saw da way he looked at ya yesterday. I have a feelin' he enjoyed it too." Amanda's blush was slightly less. "Now, are ya gonna tell me what you were arguin' about ta get a kiss?"

Amanda didn't answer right away. She debated on if she should tell him the truth or not. She finally decided not to lie to her new friend. "You."

"Me? Why were ya fightin' about me?"

Amanda put her hand on his arm. "Now, Les, don't get upset with Jack about this." Les nodded. "He thinks we're courting. We were fighting because he was saying I was too sophisticated to be courted by someone my age. I should be courted by someone older, and you couldn't give me what I need. He said you had never committed to one girl in your life."

Les stared in shock. "He's right. I've neveah committed to one girl before. I've never had one goyl before." He thought for a second. "What did he mean I couldn't give you what you need?"

Amanda began to slightly blush again. "That I need to be kissed by a man. That's how he ended up kissing me." Les looked at Amanda for a minute as he took in everything she had just told him. Amanda was rather shocked when Les leaned over and kissed her. She only stayed shocked for a moment before she shoved him off of her. "Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"Did I kiss ya anywhere near the way Jack did?"

Amanda failed at her attempt to stifle a laugh. "No. There was something more to his kiss." She absentmindedly touched her lips as she thought about it.

Les nodded. He stared straight ahead for several minutes. When he finally said something, it wasn't what Amanda expected. "Dere's a girl at school that I like. She's real sweet and pretty." Amanda looked over at Les. "I got mad taday when she sat with another guy at lunch."

"It sounds to me like you were jealous."

Les nodded again. "I was. It sound ta me dat's what's wrong with Cowboy. He's jealous dat we're friends." Amanda shrugged. "I've heard my sister Sarah say jealousy is a good motivation for people ta admit how they feel."

"What are you saying, Les? That we act like a couple to make Jack jealous?"

"Yeah. If he gets jealous enough, he'll do somethin' about it. I've never known Cowboy ta back down from anythin'."

Amanda thought about it for a minute. "When do we start?"

Les turned around and looked through the window just in time to see David, Jack and Mandy walk through the door. "I forgot that Jack and Mandy were coming to dinner tonight. I guess we start now." Amanda nodded.

"What do we do first?" She was totally lost. She had never been in any kind of relationship, real or pretend before. In fact, her first kiss had been last night when Jack had kissed her.

"Well, Jack just noticed us out 'ere." Les waved and then looked at Amanda. "I know I don't kiss like Jack. Ya made dat point clear." He gave her a smile. "But, let's kiss and make it seem real." Amanda nodded as Les leaned in closer to her. They kissed and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slightly deepened the kiss, but keeping it as a peck.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Les was kissing Amanda! He took in a sharp breath as the same pang hit him. He felt like he had just been hit in the stomach with a brick. He had been trying to convince himself that he only wanted to protect Amanda, and had almost succeeded. Until, that is, he saw Les kissing her. For some reason, he wanted to take Les by the back of his shirt, hall him into the alley and beat the living tar out of him. Jack tried to hide what he was feeling as the couple crawled back in the apartment.

Amanda took Les' hand to help her back in the window. She looked up and made eye contact with Jack. "Oh, hello, Jack. How are you?"

"Doing good, but not as good as ya seem ta be doin'." Mandy cleared her throat and Jack looked over at her. "Amanda, dis is Mandy."

Amanda looked surprised to meet her. "Mandy, Jack has told me very little about you. Almost nothing in fact." She shot Jack a side glare.

"Amanda St. James?" Amanda nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the Marchioness of Wentwroth." Amanda visibly cringed at the mention of her title.

Jack slipped an arm around Mandy's waist. That was the first time Jack had touched her all day. "Dear, I told ya she don't like her title. Dat's why she ran away," he whispered in her ear. Mandy shrugged.

"Are you staying for dinner, Marchioness?"

Amanda gave an uncomfortable look to everybody in the room. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't. I promised Aunt Connie that I would help her with dinner." Les took her hand and walked her to the door.

"Oh, Amanda," Jack called. Amanda looked over at him with cool eyes. "Don't burn it dis time." She shot him a glare that was none too playful.

"I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Of course. I want the rest of my tour." Les nodded and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Dat was great," he whispered in her ear. Amanda smiled. Only she knew what he was meaning. The others thought he was saying something sweet to her.

"Bye!" she called to everybody. They all waved and said goodbye. She looked at Les. "Bye, Les." She winked at him before he shut the door. Les turned around to see everybody watching him. Jack was the only one that looked absolutely livid. Les gave him a cocky smile before he took his seat at the dinner table.

"Veronica, Dear, we need to talk." Andrew said as he walked into their state room.

Veronica closed the book she was reading and sighed. "Yes, Andrew?"

"Ever since Amanda ran away, you've acted as if this entire mess is my fault."

Veronica gave him an annoyed look. "It is."

"Like Hell's bells it is!" Andrew crossed his arms.

"Yes it is." Veronica was very calm. "You're the one who was forcing her to have a coming out ball when she didn't want one. I'm not the one that had such tight bindings on her that her corsets seemed loose. She is a young woman who needs to express herself, and joining the ton is no way to do that."

Andrew glared at his wife. "And she was being brought up to explore her possibilities. She was following that course till my wayward sister came back. Amanda then turned from the well brought up daughter to the little hellion she now is. I caught her riding in pants God's sake!"

"And who do you think she got them from?"

"Constance."

"And who do you think she got them from?"

Andrew shrugged. "She probably got them from one of her street urchin friends."

"Veronica shook her head. "I gave them to her." Andrew looked shocked. "I wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, so I gave her what she requested."

Andrew began to pace the floor. "Come to think of it, when Constance arrived, is when you changed from the sweet, quiet woman that I married into the stubborn woman that you are now."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "No, Andrew. I was always stubborn and strong willed. The only difference is now I have realized I can still be a lady and speak my mind. Connie showed me that." She stood and approached her husband. "Andy," she smiled as she watched him bristle. She knew he hated being called that. The last people to call him that were Jack and Skittery. "I still love you, but I will not forgive you till you change things with your daughter. Now, I'm going to take some air on the deck. Alone." She said the last as she left the state room, knowing full well that Andrew was about to follow her out.

Jack looked over at Mandy as she slept beside him. Jack closed his eyes as guilt washed over him. He had done something he regretted. He had told Mandy he loved her and then took her to bed. He had regretted it the moment she had fallen asleep. He sat up and slipped on his pants. He had thinking to do, and couldn't do it with Mandy lying next to him.

Jack walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He looked over at the door and saw his old cowboy hat hanging from the hook on the back of the door. He hadn't worn it in four years, ever since he had realized he didn't really need Santa Fe to have the life he wanted. Sure after the strike he didn't leave because he had realized that he had family there. He had it in the newsies and the Jacobs, but he had still had held onto the dream of a life in the old west. The same one his father had dreamed of before the drinking started-before his mother had died. He had realized as he got older that the West was nothing more than a dream, and that his life was in New York and would always be. He stood up and walked over to the door. He put on his hat and walked back to the table. He began to think about how his life had flipped upside down in three days. Amanda had come over, and he had instantly felt a connection with her. He had also felt what he thought had been jealousy when he saw her with Les in any way. When he had tried to stop her, he had betrayed himself and Mandy by kissing her. That only pushed her and Les together, and now he had done something that was not forgivable-he had slept with Mandy, a woman he didn't love. A woman he had been trying to end the relationship with for a few weeks now. Why had he done that? One face kept popping into his mind. . .Amanda's.

Jack's mind reeled as he tried to figure out why he had done something that was so out of character for him. He suddenly jumped as he felt two soft hands rub his shoulders. He turned to see Mandy standing behind him in his shirt. Jack shrugged her hands off of him. Mandy looked puzzled at his actions.

"Why are you out her, Jack?" She looked at him closely in the dark apartment. "And why are you wearing that ridiculous hat?"

"I couldn't sleep. An' dis ain't a ridiculous hat." He snapped.

"Oh." She rubbed his shoulders again, and once again Jack shrugged her off. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

Jack lowered the hat off of his head and let it rest on his bare back. "I, uh, think it'd be bettah if ya jus' went on home." His tone was cold. Mandy looked at him in shock.

"W-What? W-Why?" Mandy couldn't seem to get the words out.

"'Cause tanight was a mistake. Dis shouldn't a happened. Now go get dressed, and go home." Jack hated being so mean to her. He may not love her, but it wasn't his nature to be cold to any woman. He had never been cold to Sarah after they had ended their relationship. They had actually stayed somewhat friends. Mandy started to head into Jack's room to gather her clothes when Jack stopped her. "Oh, an', Mandy, leave me shirt." Mandy nodded even though he couldn't see her. A few minutes Mandy reentered the main room to the three room apartment.

"I thought this was what you wanted, Jack?"

Jack kept his back to her. "No, Mandy, dis was what you wanted. I don't know why I did it." Jack swallowed hard. "Goodbye, Mandy." Mandy left the apartment and headed home. Jack never moved from his spot at the table. He was so confused. He did care about Mandy, but not in the way she cared for him. He had made her think he felt the same when in all actuality he didn't. Why had he done that? The answer came flooding to him in a wave of shock. He had done it because Amanda had went to Les anyway. He had done it out of anger. He had done it to get back at Amanda when all he ended up doing was hurting himself and Mandy. Amanda would never know what he had done, so it would never hurt her.

Jack stayed in his seat at the table till the next morning when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find Crutchy standing in the hallway. "Heya, Jack. I t'ought you were gonna open taday?" Crutchy was referring to the store they owned together.

"Oh shit! I was supposed ta. I'm so sorry, Crutch." Jack turned and walked into his room to get dressed. He paused only for a moment as he saw the shirt he had worn yesterday, and the one that Mandy had been wearing last night laying on his bed. He grabbed a clean shirt and put it on. He walked out as he buttoned his shirt-the cowboy hat still hanging down his back. Crutchy looked at him odd.

"Why ya wearin' your hat, Jack?"

Jack reached back and felt the hat as it hung down his back. "I, uh, put it on last night when I was thinkin' 'bout Santa Fe an' how my life has gone completely nuts in da last four days. I forgot I had it on." He took it off and threw it on the table.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" Crutchy offered his ever present cheerful grin that Jack could never resist telling everything to, but somehow found the strength to resist it. This was something he didn't want to tell anybody till he got it straightened out himself.

"Ya know, Crutchy, I think I'm not gonna for now." Crutchy nodded. He was never one to pry into other's business. Jack and Crutchy opened the store and didn't talk about what had been bothering Jack enough to bring up his old dream of Santa Fe.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda walked out of her room still wearing her night dress and wrap. Devon saw her and jumped down from his seat at the table. "Manda!" She picked him up and hugged him.

"Morning, Squirt." He smiled and began to squirm in her arms. Connie set a plate down on the table. Amanda sat down in front of it, and began to pick at the food. She wasn't much of a morning person and food before noon wasn't exactly her style, but she slowly ate some of the eggs.

Connie sat across from her and finished eating her breakfast. "Esther Jacobs stopped by early this morning." Amanda looked up and nodded.

"I met her last night. She seems real nice."

"She is." Connie took another bite of eggs before she finished what she wanted to say. "She stopped by to ask if you wanted to have dinner with them tonight. She said she would like to get to know the girl who has won her son's heart." With that statement, Amanda's head popped up. "You won Les' heart?"

Amanda shrugged. "Not exactly. I mean we're courting I guess, but I wouldn't say I've won his heart."

"That's not what I hear." Amanda turned to see Skittery entering the kitchen. "I saw David dis morning when I went to buy a pape, an' he says ya started your relationship last night wid a big kiss on da fire escape. Da entire apartment saw."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yes." She took another bite of eggs. "God, the gossip mills are worse here than in England. It would have taken at least two days for everyone to find out."

Connie nodded. She knew that all too well, as did Skittery. It would have taken the guests at her coming out ball to find out about Connie and Skittery's sleeping arrangements that night at least three days, but Andrew had forced them into a marriage that night. Not that either had minded. "So does this mean you are no longer interested in Jack?"

Skittery looked shocked this time. "Jack? As in Jack Kelly?"

Amanda looked at her uncle and smiled. "Yes. And for the record Uncle Skitts, I was never actually interested in him." She looked back at Connie. "Besides, Aunt Connie, he's with Mandy." Both Connie and Skittery rolled their eyes. "What were those looks for?"

"Well, Puss, we don't feel Mandy is the best thing for Jack." Connie said as she wiped Devon's face with her napkin.

"Why not? They seemed happy to me last night."

Skittery shook his head. "Dat's on'y because you were happy. Jack very rarely seems happy when he's with 'er. He ain't been happy since Spot got married." Amanda gave him a funny look. "Now he's da only one a us dat ain't married. He's basically wid her so he won't be alone."

Amanda shook her head. "That doesn't sound like the Jack Kelly I know. He's too strong for that. I believe he really did care for her in the beginning, but now he just doesn't know how to end it." Connie smiled at her niece.

"You have more knowledge on the matters of love than most seventeen-year-olds, and most adults, Puss." Connie took the dishes to the kitchen. "Now, what about dinner with the Jacobs?"

"I, uh, think I'm going to pass on dinner tonight." She looked at her aunt shyly. "Aunt Connie?" Connie turned and looked at Amanda. "I tried to cook our favorite quiche the other night, and well-I kind of-well, it was. . .ruined." Connie smiled.

"I did that the first time too."

"I was wondering if you could help me fix it tonight, so I could learn how to do it."

Connie hugged her niece. "I'd love to. I'll send you to the store later today to get the ingredients." Amanda nodded.

The little bell rang over the door to the small store, and both Jack and Crutchy looked from their places in the store to see who it was. Crutchy smiled as Amanda walked over to him. She barely spared a glance toward Jack. "Hey, Amanda."

"Hello, Crutchy. I need to get some things, and I'm not real sure where anything is. Could you help me?" She handed him her list of things she needed for the quiche.

"Well, ta be honest, my leg 'as been hoitin' me kinda bad taday, so I can't. Jack can though." Jack walked over and took the list from Crutchy. He looked over it and smiled.

"Tryin' ta make dat quiche again?" Amanda nodded. "Ya gonna ruin dis one too?"

She snatched the list out of his hand. "No. Aunt Connie is going to help me." Jack could tell she was mad at him, and he guessed right when he figured it was because of the kiss the other night. She was mad about the kiss because he had done it without telling her that he was with someone else. "You know what? I think I can find everything on my own just fine."

Jack sighed. "Come on, Manda. It was jus' a joke. I'll help ya." He took the list and looked over it. "The eggs and cheese are right ovah dere." He pointed to the far wall of the store. Amanda walked over to them and picked out what she needed while Jack went and gathered the rest of it. "So, I see ya decided ta start seein' Les?"

Amanda stiffened at the mention of the pretend relationship. "Yes. I realized that we have a lot in common, and he's a lot of fun." She looked at Jack and noticed the sour expression on his face. Was that jealousy she was seeing? "But you know what? I don't have to explain anything to you." She set her things down on the counter and Crutchy began to ring them up. He was watching the exchange and was quickly realizing what had been bothering Jack that morning. Jack set his stack of food on the counter. Amanda leaned over and stood on her tip toes to add something that she didn't want Crutchy to hear. "Les does kiss me like a man." She lowered herself and looked up at him. "In case you were wondering."

"I wasn't, but thanks." Jack stood there only for a second longer before he went back to his daily chores. He looked up as the bell rang. He groaned inwardly as he saw Les walk through the door.

Amanda looked at the door and put the broadest smile she could manage on as Les walked up to her. Les put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Mom's disappointed dat ya couldn't come over tanight."

Amanda nodded. "I knew she would be, but I need to finish getting settled. I didn't realize that it could take so long getting use to a new place. Tell her I'll come over another night." Jack walked up behind them and cleared his throat.

Both Les and Amanda turned to look at him. "Is dere anythin' else ya need, Amanda?"

She looked over her list and then in her bag. "No. I think I have everything. Thank you, Jack." She started to pick up the bag, but Les beat her to it. She smiled at him and handed Crutchy a handful of money. "I'm not very good with your money over here. Could you take out what I owe?" Crutchy smiled and did as she requested. He handed her back the change and remainder of the money she had handed him. Les held his arm out for her to lead the way. Amanda headed for the door with Les right behind her.

Jack watched them leave. Crutchy was watching Jack. Jack couldn't seem to tear his eyes from the door and the retreating couple. Crutchy walked up behind him and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Cindy was seein' another guy when I met 'er." The statement shocked Jack. He tore his eyes from the door and looked at Crutchy for a moment before returning to the door. He didn't say anything. "I was so upset by it dat I couldn't eat, sleep or even sell me papes. Finally I jus' decided ta tell 'er how I felt. Turned out she had been feeling da same stuff for me, but she didn't know how ta tell me. Dat's why she was seein' da guy dat lived upstate somewhere." Jack looked back at Crutchy.

"Ya never told me that." Crutchy shrugged.

"Well, dere's a time an' place for everythin', Jacky." Crutchy hobbled off toward the back room to finish some paper work he had to send off to Virginia. The store was running short on cotton fabric. Jack turned back to the door and thought about what Crutchy had said. He was right. Telling Amanda how he felt would be a good thing if what he felt was anything more than him being protective. That was all it was right?

When he had seen Les kissing Amanda last night, he felt that same pang again, but this time it was stronger. He had thought that what he was really feeling was jealousy, but now he was trying to convince himself that it was protective side coming out in him. The more he tried to convince himself of that, the less it worked. Jack took off the apron he was wearing, and laid it on the counter. He walked back to the back room.

"Crutch, I'm, uh, gonna take da rest a day off. I got some stuff I gotta do." Crutchy waved him off as he poured over the paper work. Jack turned and left without another word. Crutchy smiled as he heard the door shut. He was glad that his made up story had done what he had wanted. Jack was finally going to do something to get the happiness he deserved.

Jack knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. He unnecessarily smoothed out the sleeves to his shirt. He was extremely nervous. He couldn't believe what he was doing. But as soon as Crutchy had said that, this was the first thing to pop into his mind. The door opened and Jack put on a smile that was obviously fake.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Sarah."

"What are you doing here?"

Jack's smiled faded a little. "I, uh, came ta see how you were doin'."

"You took a train all the way upstate to see how I was doing?" Jack nodded. "Well, come in." He stepped in the entry way and hugged her. Sarah closed her eyes. It was good to see him again. She hadn't seen him since that day five years ago when he had said he felt nothing for her, and that they had no future together. "It's good to see you. I've thought about you often."

"Same here." Jack looked around the Victorian farm house. "Ya seem ta be doin' well."

"Yes. Reggie has been very successful up here." She led them into the parlor. "Why didn't you come to the wedding, Jack?"

"I, uh, didn't think it was right. I mean, your ex-lover at your wedding? Come on, Sarah, it would 'ave been uncomfortable for both of us. So, how ya been?"

"Good. I have three kids now. Jack is the oldest. He's four and a half. James is two and a half and Diana is four months old." Jack looked floored.

"Wow. T'ree kids." It then hit him that one was named Jack. "Jack?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes. I didn't know what to name him, so I let Les pick and he named him Jack. He does love you."

Jack gave a ironic laugh. "Ya coulda fooled me." Sarah looked at him puzzled. She didn't' have a chance to ask as her oldest, Jack, came walking into the room.

"Mommy? Who's that?" The little boy pointed to Jack.

"That's my old friend from New York City, Jack Kelly. Uncle Les named you after him." The little boy looked at Jack with wide brown eyes.

"Hi." He was in awe of Jack. He had never seen anybody from the City before, and he had never thought that people could be as big as Jack was. His father was as tall as his mom, so that wasn't very tall. Jack seemed to tower over him and his mom.

"Hey." Jack said in return. He was amazed at how much he looked like Sarah.

Jack then turned his attention back to his mother. "Mommy, Ralph fell in the mud again." Sarah groaned.

"Okay, I'll be out to get him in a second."

The little boy ran from the room. "Ralph?"

"The family dog. He's always falling in mud holes and getting stuck. I hate to interrupt this conversation we had going, but I have to get him out." Jack smiled and followed Sarah through the house and into the back yard. She quickly spotted some of her children and some of the neighbor's children gathered around a really big mud hole. She walked over to it and lifted her skirts really high, as to not get them dirty. Jack laid a hand on her arm.

"Lemme." She looked at him and nodded. Jack took off his boots and rolled his pants up to his knees. He waded into the mud and grabbed the little puppy who was shaking from fright. Jack handed him to one of the kids and they took off running. Sarah looked at Jack and smiled. "What?" She pointed to his shirt, which was now one big mud stain.

"I'll wash it and it should be ready to go by the time your train leaves." Jack followed her into the house. When they were in the washroom in the basement, Jack started to unbutton his shirt. Sarah then remembered the conversation they had been having earlier. "You said that Les could have fooled you about really loving you. What did he do?"

Jack sighed. He was having doubts about why he had come to see her. Should he tell everything to Les' sister? He decided he should. "Ya remember Connie?"

Sarah nodded. Sarah and Connie had never gotten along. Mostly it had been about Jack. Connie had been one of Jack's best friends, and when ever Jack and Sarah got into a fight when they were together, Connie would tell Jack he didn't need her. It hadn't been a good friendship between them, but that was the past. "Yeah. So?"

"Well, ya know Connie and Skittery are married?"

Sarah nodded again. Suddenly her hand flew to her mouth. "Les didn't try anything with Connie did he?" Jack gave a small laugh.

"No." He handed her his shirt. "It's nothing like that. Connie and Skittery are extremely happy. It's about her niece, Amanda."

"I didn't know Connie had a niece."

"Neither did we. Well, not until six years ago. She's da problem. Les is seein' her, and I really don't think that she should be seein' him. I know dis is weird for me ta be tell ya this about your broddah, but. . . ."

"It's okay, Jack." She set the shirt in some water and started to scrub it. "Why shouldn't they be seeing each other."

Jack took a deep breath. "Well, Amanda isn't just some lower class English girl. She's da Marchioness of Wentwroth. She ran away ta avoid 'er comin' out ball. I introduced 'er ta Les, an' dey hit it off. They started seein' each other last night."

Sarah shrugged. "You think that Les shouldn't see her because she's nobility?"

Jack shook his head. "Yeah an' no. I mean she's too sophisticated for 'im, but also because. . . ." Jack took another deep breath. He was having a really hard time admitting what he was about to say. "Because I should be da one she's wid." As soon as he said it, Jack felt a sudden relief wash over him.

Sarah just stared in shock. "Jack she's at least six years younger than you."

"Seven. She's seventeen." Sarah recovered from her shock really quickly.

"You really think you have genuine feelings for this girl?"

"Yeah. I mean when I first saw 'er I thought she was Connie. Da last time I saw 'er she was eleven, an' being tutored at home. Suddenly she's seventeen and answering Connie and Skittery's door. As soon I found out who she was, I couldn't take me eyes off 'er. Da next night I kissed 'er. Now she's seein' Les. All I can't think about is how it felt ta kiss 'er. It was. . . ." He couldn't find the words to finish the description.

"Earth shattering?" Jack looked at her in amazement.

"Yeah. How'd ya. . . ."

Sarah interrupted him. "That's what I felt the first time Reggie kissed me. I still feel it every time we kiss." Jack smiled. He was glad to see her finally happy. "Jack you need to tell her everything you just told me, and you need to do it fast. If you felt the earth move with that kiss, then there is a good chance she did too." Sarah rung out his shirt and hung it over a line beside the washtub. "How about you stay here tonight, and travel back tomorrow? But you can only do that, if you promise to go straight to Amanda and tell her what you just told me." Sarah stuck her hand out. "Is it a deal?"

Jack took her hand and gently shook it. "It's a deal."

"Good. Now let's see if Reggie's father has any shirts that might fit you. I know Reggie's won't." They left the basement and headed off to find Jack a shirt.

"Buy me last pape, lady?" Les coughed into the paper in his hand as Connie and Amanda approached him.

Connie laughed. "That may have worked when you were nine, Les, but now that you're sixteen, it's not as adorable anymore."

"Darn. That's been my problem these last few years." He shook his head as he took the penny from Connie and handed her a paper. He then moved over to Amanda and put her arm around her. "Are we going out tonight?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it." She really was. She and Les were growing quite close and were quickly becoming best friends. Most of their dates consisted of them just going out and having fun. They only acted the couple when necessary, and then it was to a minimum. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

Les got a wicked smile on his place. "You'll have to wait and see." She elbowed him in the side for being secretive. "I'll pick you up around eight."

"Smashing. I'll see you then." Amanda smiled as he kissed her cheek before she caught up with Connie.

Amanda looked at the clock when she entered the apartment. It was five o'clock. She still had plenty of time to get ready for her 'date'. She sat at the table peeling potatoes while Connie mixed the dough for rolls. "You and Les seem to be getting along well." Connie was fishing for details.

"Yes. He's really sweet and fun to be with. He reminds me of Jack when I first met him." Connie looked at Amanda. The way she had said Jack was too soft. It almost seemed dreamy.

"Are you sure you still aren't the least bit interested in Jack?" Connie wasn't looking at Amanda, so she didn't see the moment of doubt in her eyes.

"I'm sure, Aunt Connie. Why would I be interested in that deceitful man?" Amanda hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"Deceitful man? Jack?" Connie stopped mixing the dough and walked over to the table. "Why would you say that?"

Amanda sighed. She really didn't want to involve her aunt in this. "He didn't tell me he was with somebody."

"So? Jack usually doesn't talk about his private life to anybody. He's just really private. No one knew of his past till the strike."

"Well, he bloody well could have told me. I mean he-we-kissed." Connie looked shocked.

"What? When?"

"The night you and Uncle Skitts went out. He came over and we fought about Les. He kissed me then walked out mumbling Mandy's name. He didn't go into detail. He just left." Amanda sounded stricken and angry at the same time. Connie patted Amanda on the arm. "I don't even think he enjoyed the kiss. I mean he just did it because he thought I needed to be kissed by a man, so he did."

Connie smiled. "I believe he did, Puss. I know Jack, and he doesn't just kiss anybody. I have a feeling he did it because he wanted to, and I have a feeling he enjoyed it." They continued to talk about Amanda's first kiss, love in general, and her date for that night. Time seemed to have flown by when Connie looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was seven o'clock. "You need to get ready for your date tonight." Amanda stood and sighed. She was now looking forward to the date more than ever. She needed to go out and have some fun.

She drew a hot tub of water while she went to get her kimono wrap her mother had bought her last season in Paris. When she returned to the washroom, her tub was ready. She laid her wrap over the back of the towel rack and undressed. She slowly lowered herself into the relaxing heat of the tub. Amanda washed her body till it glowed a healthy pink. She was trying to wash away her confusion. She nearly jumped through the ceiling when Connie knocked on the door.

"I'm heading out to get some things, Puss. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Amanda closed her eyes and pulled the hair pins out of her hair and let her damp red curls fall down the back of the tub. She sighed as she felt her muscles relaxing.

Connie opened the door to find Jack about to knock on it. "Jack, I was just going to look for you."

"Really?" Connie nodded. He knew that when Connie went looking for anybody it was for a good reason. "Is Skittery home?"

Connie shook her head. "No. He's gone to the tracks with Race. He won't be back for sometime." Jack's shoulder's slumped. His one excuse to get in the apartment was not home. He had to talk to Amanda. He had planned what he was going to say to her the entire train ride home, and now he was going to have to wait. He couldn't wait. If he did, he would lose the courage he had bolstered up for this, and he would never do it. "Well, is Amanda home?"

"Yes, but she isn't decent enough for visitors."

"Look, Connie, I really need ta talk to 'er. Can I wait in the living room for her?" Connie thought about it for a minute before she nodded. Jack was surprised. He didn't think she would let him wait. He was going to be alone in an apartment with a young lady that was at that moment indecent. Jack shook himself. What was he thinking? Of course she would let him in. He was Jack after all, her best friend. She trusted him.

Just before Connie shut the door she said, "And, Jack, don't blunder telling her how you feel." Jack stared at the door in shock. How had she known that was what he was going to do? Amanda must have told her about the kiss. He really needed to teach that girl how to kiss and not tell.

He waited for a few moments before he started looking for her. There was only a few places she could be. She was either in her room or the washroom. Jack started down the hall and decided the washroom was where she was. He opened the door and only paused for a second when he saw her laying in the tub with her head resting on the cool porcelain. He shut the door quietly, but it sounded like thunder in the silent room.

Amanda snapped her head up at the sound of the door closing. She was almost shocked into silence when she saw Jack standing in front of the door. "Jack? What are you doing in here?"

"I came ta talk ta you."

"Can't it wait. I'm rather. . .busy right now." She sunk further into the tub.

"No it can't." Jack started to walk closer to the tub. "I've been doin' some thinkin'. Amanda, you don't belong wid Les."

Amanda let out a frustrated sigh. "Not this fight again."

"Lemme finish," Jack practically snapped. "Evah since I saw you and Les tagether at Tibby's dat night, I've been having these pains. At first I thought it was jealousy, but den I realized I was just trying to protect you from gettin' hoit. But, when I saw ya kiss 'im the other night, I realized it was jealousy. And I. . . ." Amanda interrupted him.

"Is this going to take long?" Jack nodded. "Then could you please turn around, so I can get out of the tub. The water is beginning to get cold." Jack nodded and turned to face the wall across from the tub. He heard the water move as Amanda stood.

"And I did somethin' I nevah thought I'd do. I went ta see Sarah 'bout this. She said ta tell you what I was feelin'. So, 'ere it goes." Jack took a deep breath. "Amanda, I don't know why, but from da moment you answered dat door. Boy dis is hard. I ain't never done anythin' like dis before. Evah since you opened da door a week ago, all I can do is think about you. I only said ya need ta be kissed by a real guy because I wanted ta kiss ya. Aftah I kissed ya, I wanted ta do it again, but den I remembered Mandy, and I felt guilty. I now know dat I shouldn't 'ave, but I couldn't help it." He stopped when he saw Amanda's slender, wet arm reach passed his face and grabbed the wrap that was hanging on the towel rack beside him. "I, uh, now know dat I want ta be wid you. Mandy is out of my life. I ended our relationship a couple a days ago. I need ta know why I can't get you out of my mind. Ta do dat, I need ya ta end your relationship with Les."

"What?"

"Ya heard me." Jack ran his fingers through his hear. He was still staring at the wall. Amanda was staring at his back in shock. Did he really expect her to choose him over Les? What was she thinking that for? That was the whole reason she was dating Les, so Jack would do what he was doing right now. "I know dat ain't fair ta ask you ta choose, but, Amanda, I felt somethin' in dat kiss I have never felt before. And I know you felt it too."

"Jack, you can turn around now. I'm dressed." Jack didn't respond.

"I mean it was almost magical. I know dat sounds silly, but I felt dis warm feeling in my stomach when we kissed. Maybe it was because we was fightin', but I need ta know. If it was nothin' den I'll never bother ya again 'bout it. I jus' need ta know."

"Jack?" Amanda whispered his name.

"Huh?"

"Would you stop babbling and turn around and kiss me?" Jack stiffened from the shock of what she had said. She wanted him to kiss her again. Jack turned around to face her. He almost froze when he saw her. Her cheeks were still flushed from the heat of the bath. Her hair was clinging to her face and neck where her skin was still damp from her bath. Jack recovered quickly and gathered her in his arms. He slowly kissed her, and found she met his kiss with one of her own. Jack pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. After several minutes, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He hadn't realized that he had lifted her off the ground.

"Magic," Amanda whispered as she closed her eyes for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Les knocked on the door to Connie and Skittery's apartment. He was a few minutes early, but he couldn't wait to tell Amanda about what had happened that day with the girl from his class. He waited for a moment, but there was no answer. He tried the handle and found the door was open. He entered the apartment slowly. He felt weird just walking into someone else's apartment when he wasn't invited. No one was home, or at least not in the front rooms. He walked down the hall and stopped when he heard Amanda say something. He couldn't understand her, but when he opened the door he saw Jack kissing Amanda and slowly lifting her off the ground. He smiled to himself and silently closed the door again. He left the apartment just as silently as he had entered it. He figured his news about his crush would have to wait till tomorrow.

"Magic?" Jack asked as he held Amanda close. She nodded. He smiled and kissed her again. This time he slowly lowered her to the ground. "I told ya." She pulled out of his arms and walked over to the door.

"This isn't going to be like last time is it? Mandy is out of the picture, isn't she?" Jack nodded.

"I haven't spoken to her in two days. She's gone." Amanda smiled and walked back over to Jack. He instantly put his arms around her. "What made you realize that you wanted to be with me?"

Jack smiled. "Les."

"You were jealous of Les?" Jack shrugged.

"I wouldn't say jealous." He laughed as Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. "When are you going to tell Les?"

"Tonight. We have a date." Jack nodded. He hated the idea that she was going to be hurting Les, but he saw no way around it.

"Well, I'll go. Come by my apartment when your date is ovah." Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. Jack raised his hands to show he meant nothing by it. "I jus' wanna talk. Nothin' more." Amanda smiled.

"Fine. I'll be by later tonight." Jack gave her one more quick kiss before he left. Amanda got ready for her 'date' with Les. This was the night she was to tell him that his little plan worked. Jack had admitted how he felt, and he had done it because he was jealous of her and Les. She couldn't help wondering what he would think if he knew that she and Les were only friends. She figured he would really be angry, so she decided to keep that little secret between her and Les.

Amanda was ready in a half an hour. She waited till nine o'clock and Les still hadn't shown. She couldn't believe that she was being stood up for a pretend date. She was ready to kill Les when she decided to stop by his apartment, on her way to Jack's, to see why he didn't show. She knocked on the door and waited. Les opened the door and looked shocked to see her.

"Amanda?"

"You better have a bloody good reason for standing me up tonight!" She snapped at him.

Les smiled. "I didn't stand ya up. I came by a little early ta tell ya somethin'." He looked inside the apartment. Everyone had gone to bed. "I still wanna tell you, so come in." Amanda stepped inside the apartment. "'Ave a seat." Amanda sat in the chair she had sat in a few days ago. "I came by ta tell ya dat the girl from my class likes me."

"Really?" Les nodded. "Les that's great."

"Yeah. Well, when I knocked on the door, I got no answer, so I entered expectin' ta see you gettin' ready, but instead I found ya kissin' Jack. I knew our plan had worked, so I left you two alone. I didn't expect him to be gone so early. Dat's why I didn't show up."

Amanda smiled and then playfully hit him in the arm. "You could have left a note. I mean I thought you were standing me up. Les Jacobs, I was ready to throttle you!" She laughed as Les poked her in the side. "I came by to tell you about Jack, and to see why you didn't show up. I guess I didn't have to do one of those." She suddenly got serious. "Les, I, uh-Jack thinks that- -we-I mean I need to break off my relationship with you." She looked down trying to hide her smile.

Les swallowed hard. "I understand. I'll try an' move on, but it'll be hard. I mean you were my first love." He made fake sounds like he was trying not to cry. Neither was looking at the other. They both looked up and any facade of seriousness faded away. Both friends started smiling and Les moved to hug her. "I'm glad you are both happy now. I on'y hope Cowboy realizes what he's got. I don't wanna hafta play the protective ex-boyfriend." Amanda smiled.

"I'm off to see Jack now. I hope you aren't too heart broken."

Les sniffed a few times and put on a pouty face. "I'll be all right." They laughed as Les opened the door for Amanda. "G'night."

"Good night." He closed the door behind her. He leaned against the door and sighed. Amanda was a great girl. Maybe now Jack would finally have the happiness he deserved.

Veronica set her purse in one of the plush chairs in the main room of their suit at the Plaza Hotel. The bell boy began to bring in the bags. "Where would you like me to place your things, Your Grace." Veronica looked at her two bags.

"Put them in the guest room." The bell boy did as he was instructed. Andrew walked in the suit just in time to notice this.

"Why in God's name are you putting your bags in the guestroom?"

Veronica turned to her husband and sighed. "Because when I said I wouldn't forgive you till you fixed things with Amanda, I meant it. And that includes my wifely duties as well, Andrew. Until you fix things, I will be sleeping in the guestroom and you will be sleeping in the master suit, alone. You would have been sleeping alone on the voyage over if there had been any way of doing it with out having rumors started." Veronica turned from Andrew and started to head for her room. "If you want things back to normal, then I suggest you find Amanda and fix things immediately." She once again turned from Andrew and entered her room.

Andrew shook his head. He thought wives were suppose to be submissive to their husbands, but no, his wife had to be in control. It was all his sister's fault. If she hadn't have been so strong willed at an early age, then none of this would be happening. Andrew made the decision then that he would start looking for Constance and her lowly husband first thing in the morning.

Amanda awoke to strange surroundings. She was confused till she looked down and noticed that she was wearing a gray and white striped shirt of Jack's. She smiled as she remembered how sweet Jack had been last night. She stood and left the bedroom.

Jack was sitting at the table reading the paper. He enjoyed the few mornings that Crutchy opened the store. He looked up when he heard the soft padding of Amanda's bare feet on the wood floor of the apartment. He paused in putting the paper down when he saw her in his shirt. The shirt was huge on her. It stopped just above her knees, and the sleeves fell two inches below her hands. She had the sleeves clutched in her hands and a slight blush was spreading across her cheeks. Jack stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her lightly.

"Good mornin'. Did ya sleep well?"

Amanda nodded. "I almost didn't know where I was." Jack smiled and walked into the kitchen. He still couldn't get over how seeing her in his shirt affected him. It hadn't done that with Sarah or Mandy. Amanda followed him into the kitchen. "I want to thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"No problem." Jack said as he looked through the almost bare cabinets for some food.

"Did you sleep all right on the couch?"

Jack shrugged. "It was a lil' uncomfortable, but I managed all right." He turned and looked at her again. "Why don't ya go get dressed while I cook breakfast." Amanda nodded and left to go get dressed. After she was out of the room, Jack shook himself. It had taken all of his will power to not join her last night. God how he had wanted to, but he knew it would be best if he didn't. He was dealing in territory he hadn't been in since he was seventeen, and he was with Sarah. He was dealing with an innocent girl.

"Les?" Skittery shook Les' shoulder. "Les?" Les didn't move. Skittery decided he would wake him the way Kloppman had and still did wake the newsies. "LES!" He hit the wall above Les' head. Les sat straight up and looked around through barely opened eyes. He focused on Skittery and laid back down. He covered his face with his arm.

"What do ya want, Skitts?" Les mumbled grouchily.

"Where in da hell is Amanda?" Les moved his arm from over his face and looked at Skittery.

"What do you mean where is she? She didn't come home last night?"

Skittery sighed out of frustration. "Do ya think I'd be here, wakin' ya up at seven o'clock in da mornin' if she came home last night? Use da brain God gave ya. Now where is she? You had a date last night, but she nevah came home."

"We didn't 'ave a date last night." Les mumbled again.

"What? Yes ya did," Skittery argued.

"Your right. We did, but she broke up wid me last night. She and. . . ." Les stopped in mid sentence. It dawned on him that she was going over to Jack's after she left his apartment. "Jack!"

"What?" Skittery asked confused. "What about Jack?"

"She went over ta Jack's last night after she broke up wid me." Les jumped up out of bed and began throwing clothes on. "If he. . .I'll murderize 'im."

"What are ya talkin' about, Les?" Skittery grabbed Les by the shoulders to try and calm him down long enough to get an explanation out of him.

Les sighed. "Last night Amanda broke up wid me because she an' Jack admitted how dey feel for each other. After she left 'ere she was going over to his place. If she didn't come home, den she must a stayed there." Les said almost timidly. He had never seen Skittery so mad before. His face was starting to turn red, and his hold on Les' shoulders was getting almost too tight.

"Ow!" Les snapped and Skittery let go of him.

"She what?"

"She went over to Jack's last night." Skittery turned and left with out saying another word. Les took off after him without even giving his clothes or lack there of another thought. He pulled his suspenders up over his bare chest and was trying to put his boots on while running down the stairs behind Skittery.

Jack opened the door. As soon as he did, Skittery grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him backwards against a wall. "Where the hell is she, Jacky?"

Jack pushed Skittery off of him. "Where is who? Amanda?" Jack asked out of confusion, but his temper was quickly mounting. It wasn't like Skittery to go off the handle like that.

"Yeah. Amanda."

"I'm here, Uncle Skitts. What's going on?" She walked over to Jack. She looked up at him and saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"I'd like ta know da same thing." Skittery shot a glare at both of them.

"Yeah, well, so would I," Jack shot back.

Amanda quickly figured out what was going on. "Uncle Skitts." She touched his arm, forcing him to look at her. "Nothing happened last night. I just came over here to talk to Jack. We ended up talking into the wee hours of the morning. It was so late that Jack let me sleep here. I slept in his room while he slept on the couch. And that's all that happened." Amanda then noticed Les standing behind Skittery. "Hello, Les."

"Hey, Amanda." He didn't say anything more.

"Les said you broke off your relationship with him because of Jack."

"Yeah, so?" Jack snapped.

"Jack." Amanda warned.

"Yes. I did, but Les knew going into the relationship that I have feelings for Jack. He also wasn't too broke up over it." She looked at Les. He shrugged his shoulders. "You're over reacting, Uncle Skitts. Nothing happened." She looked at Jack, who slowly slipped his arm around her waist. "Honest. I was just getting dressed. I was going to eat breakfast and then come home. That's all."

"Dressed? You were just getting dressed?" Skittery's voice was high pitched.

"Yes. Jack let me wear an old shirt of his. I was changing back into the clothes I wore last night. No harm was done. I wasn't compromised." She looked from Jack to Skittery, who were still shooting each other daggers. "And you two have been friends too long to be acting like little children. Uncle Skitts, you know Jack well enough to know that he would never do anything to damage your friendship. Now both of you apologize, or I won't be speaking to either of you till you do." She crossed her arms and waited for the apologies.

"Sorry, Jack." Jack nodded. "I was concerned 'bout me only niece."

"I know. Sorry we didn't phone." Jack looked at Amanda. She had a self satisfying grin on her face.

"Better. I'm going to get my shoes. I'll be back in a minute." She turned to walk off. "I'm dealing with children." She said under her breath.

Les followed her into the bedroom. Once again Jack got this sudden pang of jealousy, but he knew that it was only because Les was upset over the end of the relationship, right?

"Hey, Manda." Amanda looked up from slipping on her shoes as Les sat beside her on the bed.

"Hello." Amanda looked Les up and down. "Uh, Les, did you forget how to dress?" Les looked down at himself for the first time and noticed that he didn't have on a shirt, and his boots were not laced.

He gave a small laugh. "No. I was tryin' ta dress and chase after Skittery at the same time." He looked back at Amanda, who was putting on her other shoe. "Manda, is all you did last night was talk?"

Amanda looked at Les and raised an eyebrow. "You think otherwise?"

Les shrugged. "Whatever ya tell me, I'll believe."

Amanda nodded. "All we did last night was talk. Jack told me about the last six years. We talked into the wee hours of the morning. When I was tired, I went to bed and he slept on the couch. It was exactly as I said out there." She pointed to the main room. "Did you know that every night over the last six years I would think of Jack, or Aunt Connie and Uncle Skitts, and would be able to survive living in my gilded cage?" Les shook his head. "The thoughts of them, New York, and the possibility of my living here was the only thing that kept me sane. I told Jack that. That was the only thing that happened last night."

"I believe you." Les hugged her. "I'm glad nothing else happened. If he hurt you in any way, I was going to have to kill him." Les was dead serious, but Amanda couldn't keep from laughing.

"You? Kill Jack? That'd be like David and Goliath, but unsuccessful." Les shrugged and then laughed.

"Your right." They both looked at Jack and Skittery talking in the main room. Jack shot a nervous glance at them. "We bettah get out there before Cowboy has a nervous breakdown." Amanda laughed as they entered the main room.

She stood next to Jack. "I'm ready, Uncle Skitts." She stood on her tip toes and gave Jack a quick kiss. He returned the kiss before she left the apartment. Amanda was dreading facing her aunt. Connie was sweet, but she had as strong of a temper as she did. She was not looking forward to this argument that she was sure she was in for.

Mandy stopped short when she saw Amanda exiting Jack's apartment building with a none too pleased Skittery and a half dressed Les behind her. What was that little nitwit doing leaving Jack's building at seven-thirty in the morning? If she was thinking about trying to take Jack away from her, she better put her little noble brain on a different track. And what happened to her seeing Les? Mandy was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. She waited till they turned the corner before she entered Jack's building.

Jack slowly opened the door for fear it would be an enraged Connie looking for Amanda too. As he fully opened the door he suddenly wished it was Connie. Mandy put on her brightest smile as Jack looked none too pleased to see her. "What are ya doin' here, Mandy?"

"I came to see you, silly. I hope you are out of your foul mood by now. I mean we haven't seen each other in almost a week." She slipped her arms around his neck and moved in to kiss him. Jack pulled away and pushed her off of him.

"Dat was da point, Mandy. We're ovah. I've moved on." Jack said cooly.

Mandy stared at him in shock. "We're over? You've moved on?" She crossed her arms. "Ya know it might have been a good idea to let me in on this change in our relationship."

"I did, an' I t'ought I made it perfectly clear dat we were finished." Mandy shook her head. Jack rolled his eyes. "Do ya think it's normal for me ta throw a goyl out after I sleep wid 'em?" Mandy was in shock. "I never t'rew Sarah out. I was breaking up wid you, Mandy. We ain't nothin' ta each other anymore." Jack pointed to the still open door. "Now, I believe you know the way out."

Mandy ignored the obvious hint that Jack wanted her to leave. "You've moved on? To who? That little chit I saw leaving here this morning? Come on, Jacky," for some reason it always rubbed Jack the wrong way when she called him that, "you know she could never love you the way I do."

"Yeah she can, and bettah. You on'y cared for me 'cause you wanted ta piss your pop off. What would he do when his precious little debutante fell for a shop owner from da wrong side a da tracks. Face it, Mandy, we were nevah gonna work out. You're from the Upper East Side wid a cottage in da Hamptons, an' I'm a shop owner from da Lower East Side. Hell, I don't even own da whole shop." Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Amanda loves me for who I am."

"Okay. Fine, but what are you going to do when her father, the Duke of Wentwroth, comes looking for her? He will."

"I'll fight for 'er." Jack turned his back to her and quickly turned around again. "I ain't gotta explain nothin' to you. Now, get out!" Jack once again pointed to the door.

"Fine. I'll leave, but before I do here's a little food for thought. She's the Marchioness of Wentwroth. She's nobility. She's of royal blood. Her second cousin is the Queen of England. And you think we were a bad match? She's worse than a debutante; she's royalty."

"An' she don't act like it. You do. Now, I said, GET OUT!" Mandy walked out with out saying a word. She was only a few steps from the door, but she jumped when she heard it slam behind her. In her ears it sounded like a gun shot.

She had to figure out a way to get Jack back, and to get rid of the little Marchioness. There had to be a way. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew walked up to the reception desk of City Hall. The man behind the desk gave him an indifferent look before he helped him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. I'm Andrew St. James, Duke of Wentwroth, and I need to know if you have a listing for a Constance St. James." Andrew didn't know why, but asking for a listing under that name was wrong, and he couldn't remember for the life of him what Connie's husband's name was.

The receptionist gave him an unimpressed look when it came to the title. "I have a listing for a Connie James, but it is well over six years old. We have no way of knowing if that person still lives there."

Andrew nodded. "Thank you." The receptionist handed him the address, and he left. Connie James. The name sounded familiar. Why did it sound so familiar? He would have to ask Veronica if she knew it. And doing that depended on if she was even speaking to him by this point. The longer Amanda was gone the less his wife spoke to him.

"Do you have any idea how badly you scared me? I didn't know what to think when you weren't in your room this morning. Don't ever scare me like that again." Connie scolded her niece with the expertise only a mother possesses.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Connie. I really am. I won't do it again." Amanda felt worse than she did when her father scolded her, but of course that was because she didn't have the respect for her father that she did for her aunt.

"I don't expect you too." Connie then gave a stern look to Skittery that said she wanted to talk to Amanda in private. Skittery kissed Connie on the top of her head and left the main room of the apartment. As soon as he was gone, the stern look on Connie's face faded into a smile. "So, tell me what brought you and Jack together?"

"Jealousy. Pure and simple." Amanda said with a sly smile. "He was jealous of me and Les, and he couldn't take it." Connie nodded. She knew Jack too well, and she knew that Les and Amanda being together would drive him crazy.

"So what did he say to make you change your mind about Les?" Connie felt like a teenager again.

"Well, he barged into the washroom while I was still in the tub, and began babbling about what he's felt since the moment he saw me that first day. He was so adorable as he babbled to the wall. I made him turn around while I got out of the tub and put my wrap on."

"He went into the washroom after I told him not to?" Amanda nodded. Connie crossed her arms and put her stern expression back on. "I'm going to have a talk with him." Amanda smiled. Jack should have a talking to. She shouldn't be the only one to get in trouble for last night. Connie's expression once again faded, and her smile returned. "So, what happened?"

"I told him to stop babbling and kiss me. When he did, I felt. . . ." Amanda didn't know how to express it.

"Magic?"

"Yes. Magic." Amanda absently touched her lips. It was almost as if she could feel Jack's lips again.

"What did you do about Les?"

Amanda instantly looked mad, but it was only for a fleeting moment. "Well, I told Jack I was going to break it off with him last night. Jack asked me to stop by his place to talk, and he left. I waited for Les to show up for our date, but he never did. I went to his apartment on my way to Jack's. It turns out he came by early to tell me something and saw me and Jack kissing. He already knew it was over." Connie gave a horrified and sad look.

"Oh, poor Les." Amanda shook her head.

"Not really. He was coming by to tell me that he liked a girl from school and she likes him too. Plus he knew I had feelings for Jack before we started seeing each other. He was fine with it. I then went to Jack's and we talked till almost four this morning."

Connie smiled. She was glad Amanda was happy and that Jack was too. "That was so sweet, but," Connie grew serious again, "you still should have called."

"I know."

"When will you see Jack again?" Amanda shrugged. She then realized that they hadn't set a time to meet. "If I know Jack, he won't wait too long before you see him again. I knew he cared for you from the moment he laid eyes on you, Puss." Amanda blushed as Connie said that. Connie suddenly became serious again as Skittery entered the kitchen again. "I don't want you over there after dark without a chaperone. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"But that is so. . . ."

Skittery stopped the fight that was about to begin. "Ya can lay off da act, Connie. I know ya stopped lecturing 'er aftah I left da room." He kissed the top of her head. "I do know ya, remember?" Connie nodded.

"And that's why I love you."

Skittery laughed. "An' I t'ought it was because I saved ya from starvin' when you were eleven. Boy, I've been wrong all dese years." Connie gave him a playful jab in his side as he walked away.

Veronica had said that the address was where they had found Constance six years ago when she had been working in what Andrew always thought was a brothel. He entered Irving Hall and found who he was looking for. She was up on stage and singing. She hadn't changed that much. She finished her act and gracefully walked off stage.

Andrew made his way backstage. He had to know where Constance was now living. If the girl had any sense, she would have moved out of this brothel and into a nice apartment. He spotted the woman he needed to talk to about Constance. She had just handed one of the young girls her feather boa and was heading down a corridor in the back of the building.

Medda handed her boa to the newest girl under her employment. "I'm going to lie down. My head is killing me." She started down the back corridor that lead to the upstairs and her apartment. She stopped when she felt someone touch her arm. She turned to see a face she had thought she would never see again.

Medda looked over Andrew rather disgustedly. "What do you want? Are you here to take another one of my girls away?"

Andrew was appalled by the attack he just received. "No. I'm looking for Constance." Medda shook her head. She hated the way he insisted on calling Connie Constance. It sounded so ridged, and nothing like Connie.

"Why? What do you want from her? She's happily married. She has a son. Why don't you leave her alone? She won't go back to England with you."

Andrew was growing redder by the second. "I don't want to take Constance and that street urchin she married back to England. I need to talk to her. Could you please just give me her address, and I'll let you go back to running your low scale brothel."

"Brothel? Brothel?" That had been the wrong thing to say. Medda lost her temper, which wasn't a good thing to do with her head the way it was. "This is one of the best Vaudeville Halls in this city. My girls are all upstanding citizens." Medda began to walk away. She stopped a few feet away and turned back to Andrew. "I believe you know your way out, Andy." She knew that would get his goat. She remembered Jack and Skittery telling her how he had nearly exploded when they called him that.

"It's Your Grace to you, Miss Larkson." Medda rolled her eyes. "Listen. I need to talk to Constance because my daughter ran away and we think she came here. I need to know if she's seen her. Please? If I don't get find her, my wife will never forgive me."

Medda rubbed her eyes. "Fine. I'll give you her address. Just please stop yelling." He hadn't been yelling, but to Medda he had been screaming. She swore that last night would be the last time she tried to drink Snoddy under the table.

Andrew left moments later with Connie's new address.

Connie smiled as she opened the door to see Jack standing in the hall. "I was wondering how long you would wait before you came by."

"So, ya ain't mad?" He sounded like a child who had gotten caught in a lie.

"No. I was wondering how long it would take you to come to your senses about Mandy and realize that Amanda is better for you."

"It didn't take me too long. Is she in?" Connie moved aside and let Jack in.

"Yes. She's taking a nap. She was exhausted. She said she didn't sleep well, so she laid down about an hour ago."

Jack nodded. "I can come back later." He started to leave.

"Actually, I think she's been asleep long enough. She won't sleep tonight if she sleeps much longer. Why don't you go and wake her up?" Jack smiled at the idea.

He walked back to Amanda's room. The door was shut. He opened it quietly as not to wake her. He saw her lying on her side with her back to the door. That had been the same way she had slept last night when he had gone in to check on her. In actuality, he had gone in to crawl in bed with her, but he had decided both times that it wouldn't be wise. He walked around the bed and knelt down beside her. A stray curl had fallen in her face. He gently pushed it behind her ear. His soft touch made her move, but she didn't awake. Jack looked at her for a minute before he did anything else. She looked like such an angel, but her red hair proved different. It showed the fire and passion she had inside her. It showed the determination she had to be her own person. Jack was glad Andrew had never broken the spirit that had captivated him, even when she had been eleven. He remembered how she had stood up to Andrew when he found out that Jack and Skittery were there to see Connie, and that Amanda had invited them. Despite her father's anger, she had never faltered in her saying they were guests and would stay as long as they liked.

Jack leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He kiss did wake her. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She opened them again to see Jack kneeling beside the bed. "Blast it, Jack! You scared me to death." She sounded mad, but the smile that played on her lips showed otherwise. "I was just thinking about you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"How you can be so rotten." She teased. She had actually been reliving last night in her mind.

"Rotten? I'll show ya rotten." He tickled her till she rolled into his arms. He kissed her deeply when she did. Amanda was so new to the entire relationship experience she didn't know what she was doing, but she liked what she was doing right then; and she liked what she had done thus far. Jack broke the kiss a minute later. "I came ta see if I could give ya a tour a da city."

Amanda looked puzzled. "But, I've already had a tour."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, but ya ain't had one Jack Kelly style."

Amanda smiled at his cockiness. "And what style is that?"

Jack couldn't keep his face straight much longer. "Wid me. Dat's all."

Amanda laughed. "It's sounds smashing." She sat up. "Just let me get ready, and I'll. . . ." Jack looked her up and down as she tried to get out of the bed without running into him. She wasn't having much luck. "Ya look fine ta me." He looked down at her feet. "Jus' put on some shoes." Jack gave her another quick kiss before he left the room. Amanda set about to find her shoes.

Jack entered the front room again. Connie was dusting the shelves of books she owned. She had given up on getting Skittery to read them. He swears that all he needs to know he can find out from the newspaper. She just figured it was the newsie in him.

"I'm takin' 'er on a tour of da city."

"But she's. . . ."

"Yeah, but not wid me. You and Skittery wanna meet us at Tibby's tanight?"

"Sure. We'll see you then." Amanda walked out of the room. She hugged her aunt. "Have fun, Puss."

"I will." Amanda walked out with Jack following her. Connie shook her head as it seemed that both were floating a few inches above the ground.

Mandy looked from the piece of paper in her hand to the rundown building in front of her. She had spent most of the morning searching the brothels and bars looking for anyone who knew Oscar and Morris Delancy. She had finally found a bar tender that said they were frequents. He had given her directions to their tenement in Queens. She knew they had been out of jail for a little over a month now. Jack and the others had commented on seeing them around Manhattan. They had been in jail because they had attacked an innocent young girl. The girl had nearly been killed by the attack. They said it had all been a mistake. They had thought she was someone else, but the judge didn't believe them. They had been sentenced to four years in the New York State Prison.

Mandy took a deep breath as she entered the dilapidated building. The bottom floor was dark. No light shown through the windows from the grime that was on them. She paused just inside the door. She looked back at the piece of paper. Apartment four-sixteen. She looked at the stairs that looked as if they were barely standing and cringed. She started up the stairs, but nearly fell down them as a rat ran across the toe of her shoe. She gasped, barely holding in the scream that rose in her throat. She turned to look down the stairs when she heard a throaty laugh from behind her.

"Did 'e scare ya, doll?" An old man asked as he swatted a broom at the rat.

Mandy didn't answer. She turned around and slowly began to climb the stairs. She wanted to run up them, but her legs wouldn't' move that fast. She wanted to get this over with, so she could get out of that hell hole of a building. Why was she even doing this? She was beginning to doubt her motives when she remembered. The memory of Amanda St. James leaving Jack's apartment this morning flashed through her mind. She then heard Jack's all too painful words, "We ain't nothin' ta each other anymore." He was everything to her, and she was going to have him. All she needed to do was get that little chit out of his life.

She looked at the door that she was now standing in front of. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to appear in control if this was going to work. She knocked on the door and waited. It only took a second for her to get a response.

"We's already paid da rent, Sam."

Mandy cleared her throat. "I'm not Sam. I need to talk to you."

There was a long pause from behind the door. "We ain't buyin' what evah it is your sellin', lady."

"Unless, your sellin' yourself." Another voice came from behind the door.

"Oscar, would ya shut up?" So, Morris Delancy was the one in control? At least she now knew who to talk to.

"Morris, I'm not selling anything. I do have a job proposition for you. It will pay well if you can pull it off."

"Listen, lady, we don't want no trouble."

"Really?" She was getting tired of talking to a door. She needed to find a way for them to open the door. Then suddenly it hit her. "Not even if it turns Jack Kelly's life upside down?"

She didn't have to wait long before the door was flung open. That had done it. Yes! Her excitement was short lived as she looked into the disgusting face of Morris Delancy. She actually felt sick when she looked at him. "An' how do ya propose ta do that?" The sick feeling was made worse when she smelled the strong scent of whiskey on his breath.

She sighed. Mostly to calm her stomach, but some what out of frustration. "Do you want to let me in, or do you want me to stand out in the hall where anybody could hear?" Morris thought about it for a second. Mandy could tell that he wouldn't be coming to an answer anytime soon. "Would you just let me in!" She practically yelled it. Morris moved aside to let her in. She stood in the center of the room and waited till he shut the door before she said anything. "I know you have a past with Jack, and I want a future with him. I need you two to help me get it." Morris nodded as she went on to tell her plan.

Jack walked with his arm around Amanda's waist. They strolled silently through the shaded paths of Central Park. It was gorgeous with the fall leaves changing into bright hues of red, orange, yellow and subtle browns. Jack had given her a pretty good tour of the upper section of Manhattan. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he had shown her everything that Les had shown her two weeks ago. Jack had been right. He had shown Les everything about the city. Les and Jack hadn't missed a beat when it came to a thorough tour.

They cleared the wooded paths and stopped in front of the pond in the center of the park. On the other side they saw a small orchestra playing in a gazebo. Around the gazebo, chairs were set up for whatever audience may want to stop and listen. Amanda looked up at Jack and smiled. The music was slightly audible considering the distance that was between them and the orchestra. It was an amazing swirl of Mozart that caught Amanda's attention.

"Jack, could we please go and listen to them. I love Mozart." Jack smiled as he made eye contact with her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she awaited his answer. He was amazed at how full of life she was.

"Sure. I've nevah hoid Mozart." She took his hand and lead them to the audience. Jack instantly went to take one of the chairs in the back row. Amanda pulled on his hand as he started to sit down. He looked up at her. "What?" Confusion was clear in his voice.

"Let's not sit with everybody." Amanda looked around and noticed a small hill just past the audience that lined one side of the gazebo. "Let's sit on the hill. That way we have a clear view of everything." Jack was amazed at the sparks in her eyes. She seemed to absolutely ecstatic about the chance to watch the orchestra from the hill, alone. He followed her to the hill, and joined her. She was laying on her stomach with her face placed in her small hands. Jack sat beside her. He reclined back and crossed his legs at his ankles. He had never really paid attention to any of the bands, orchestras or plays that took place in the park. They had always been an easier way for him to sell his papers when he had been younger. He listened as the music swelled to a slightly faster beat. He only looked over at Amanda when he heard her sigh.

"Ya like dis song?" He asked in a whisper. He didn't know why, but he felt whispering was in order. Maybe he thought that he talked in a normal tone, it would disturb the musicians.

"Oh, it is my favorite. Mother would take me to London Symphony Orchestra every season. I would imagine a prince sweeping his princess up and taking back to their castle in the mountains to live happily ever after when I would hear this song." She smiled broadly. "I still do, I guess." Jack was amazed at how open she was. She seemed as if she was seeing everything for the first time. Was she? Had her life at Wentwroth been so sheltered that she hadn't been able to experience anything?

Jack was torn from his thoughts when he felt water suddenly hit him. He looked up as a fall rainstorm opened up on the park. The small audience that had gathered began to scatter as they searched for shelter. Some of the audience joined the orchestra under the gazebo. Jack stood and offered his hand for Amanda. She took it, but instead of starting to run for shelter she began swaying back and forth to a tune she was humming. Jack looked at her in confusion. He was still holding her hand.

"Come on. Let's get outta dis rain."

Amanda laughed as she shook herhead. "No." She took Jack's hand, the one she was holding, and placed it on her waist. She slowly took his other hand in hers. She looked up at Jack and smiled in what he would later look back on as an impish grin. "Dance with me, Jack?"

He looked around and saw that they were the only ones left in the park. "'Ave ya gone mad? It's pouring."

Amanda only shrugged. "So. I danced with you at Aunt Connie and Uncle Skitts wedding, but I was too small to actually dance with you. You held me up as we spun around the dance floor. I want to really dance with you, Jacky." Jacky. When she called him that, it made a chill run up his spine. For some reason, it affected him more than anything to hear her call him by the nickname only a few affectionately called him. He smiled as he took her hand in his and led her in a clumsy dance. They slipped with each turn as they worked their way down the wet slope of the small hill. Jack spun her as they reached the bottom. They were both laughing so hard that it took all of their concentration to not fall down. After several minutes, they finally stopped. Jack pulled her close and kissed her forehead. The small crowd in the gazebo applauded and laughed. Amanda turned and curtsy to them. Jack laughed as she stood up from her curtsy and fell right in a puddle. Amanda laughed as she stood up. "I didn't see you rushing to help."

Jack shrugged. "I kinda enjoyed see ya land on your backside." At that Amanda kicked a wave of water at him. As if it mattered. They were already drenched to the bone. Jack grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She laughed as he lost his balance, and they both ended up in the same puddle she had just crawled out of. They stood and hugged each other. The rain stopped and the samll crowd slowly left the gazebo. Amanda heard every sort of comment as the members of New York's high society walked passed them. The comments ranged from "That behavior was totally disgraceful" to "They are going to be the happiest couple if they always have fun like that". Most of the disparaging remarks were from old women and their husbands. The ones about them always being happy came from younger women. She even heard one woman say to her husband, "Remember when we danced in the rain like that." She smiled broadly as Jack kissed her on the forehead again.

She snapped from her thoughts as Jack said something to her. "Let's head back ta my place, so we can dry off before we hafta meet Connie an' Skittery at Tibby's." Amanda nodded. Jack took her hand as they headed back down the wooded paths.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica looked out of the hotel window as the rain stopped. She had a gorgeous view of Central Park from the balcony. The air was cool from the rain. She went back inside and looked at Andrew. "Darling, did you say you had the address to Connie and Joseph's new apartment?"

Andrew looked at his wife in shock. Darling? That was the first time she had used any term of endearment toward him since Amanda had ran away. Maybe she was starting to get rid of the notion it was his fault that she left. "Yes. That dreadful woman, Medda Larkson, gave it to me. It wasn't easy getting it from her too. I think she was foxed."

Veronica shrugged. "Maybe we could stop by and see Connie after we take a stroll through Central Park." Andrew smiled at his wife. He was glad to see that she was starting to resemble her old self. He stood and took her arm as she walked passed him.

Amanda rubbed her arms as a cool autumn breeze hit her. Jack looked over at her. "Ya cold?" He didn't need for her to answer. He could see the goose flesh on her arms. "I'd offer me jacket, but it's kinda soaked." Amanda smiled at his comment. He stopped her from walking. She looked up at him as he rubbed her arms with his big hands. "Is dat any bettah?" Amanda nodded, but her still slightly chattering teeth said otherwise. "I know somehtin' dat might warm ya up. I know it'll warm me up." Amanda raised an eyebrow, but she knew exactly what he meant. Jack leaned down and kissed her. Amanda stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack pulled her close. Both inhaled sharply as their cold clothes made contact with their skin.

Despite the shock of the cold cloth hitting her skin, Amanda found she was feeling that same warm feeling spread through her body. She had said last night that it had felt like magic, and now she could confirm it was magic. Everything about Jack made her feel that. She felt it when she said his name; when he touched her; when she smelled his after shave as she hugged him. He was magic to her.

Jack broke that kiss a moment later, but he still held her close. "Feel any warmer?"

Amanda shrugged. "In a manner of speaking, but I might need another kiss to make me feel totally warm." Jack smiled at her not so subtle hint. He kissed her again. This time the kiss was a little deeper. Amanda let out a sigh as the warm feeling in her stomach spread through her body. Magic.

Andrew looked up from talking to Veronica about his encounter with Medda earlier that morning to see a couple kissing about ten yards down the path. "Someone needs to tell that urchin couple that that kind of behavior isn't appropriate in public."

Veronica looked in the direction her husband was. "I think it's sweet. Maybe he just proposed." Andrew snorted at his wife's comment. He watched as the couple separated a moment later. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His daughter was the scandalous young woman that was kissing that man. Andrew could tell by his clothes that he was obviously lower class. He watched in horror as they kissed again. This time the kiss was most certainly deeper.

"Bloody Hell!" Andrew exclaimed.

Veronica looked at her husband in shock. "Andrew, please refrain from using such language in public." Veronica had never been one to care about scandals, but she absolutely abhorred swearing in public. She thought it was a distasteful act.

"Do you know who that young woman is, dear?" Veronica shook her head. "It's Amanda."

Veronica looked at the still kissing couple. Amanda? It couldn't be. Her daughter was raised better than that. Oh, she'd worry about that later. She was just ecstatic that she was alive and well. She appeared a little wet, but otherwise alive and well. Veronica looked to where her husband had been standing to find him only feet from the couple. Veronica picked up her skirt and began to walk, almost run, after him.

Jack broke from the kiss when he heard, "Get your bloody hands off my daughter!"

Jack turned to look straight at Andrew St. James. Amanda looked at her father in shock. She had been gone from England for a month and he had found her already? She was in shock- impressed, but still in shock. She then looked passed her father as her mother came running up behind them. Amanda quickly recovered from her shocked state. She dropped her arms from around Jack's neck. Jack slowly released her as he realized that she was pulling out of his arms. Amanda ran over to her mother.

"Mother!" Amanda may not have been thrilled to see her father, but she had missed her mother tremendously.

Veronica opened her arms and hugged Amanda. "My darling girl, I thought I wouldn't see you again. Oh, I've missed you so much." She pulled Amanda back enough to look at her. "How on earth did you get so wet? You weren't dancing in the rain again, were you?" Amanda smiled.

"Yes. I never miss the opportunity. Jack did marvelously too." Veronica looked at Jack. He had changed since she saw him last. He had been eighteen at the time. He had been dreamy eyed and full of a passion that she was sure no one could ever tame. But she remembered thinking how Connie had been the only one that could control him at all. She knew that she had only been able to do that because he had loved her like a sister and would have done anything for her. That had been made pointedly clear when he came to England six years ago.

"Jack?" Jack looked at Veronica. He had actually been fond of her. It was Andrew he had despised and still did. "Why, I almost didn't recognize you. You're all grown up. You're twenty- four now, right."

Jack smiled warmly. "Yes, Your Grace."

Veronica shook her head. "I told you once before, it's Veronica."

"You look lovely, Veronica." Jack bent down and kissed her hand.

Andrew couldn't' take it any longer. "Enough with the pleasantries!" He looked at Amanda and then at Jack. "What the hell do you think you were doing with my daughter?" He nearly yelled.

"I believe I was kissin' 'er, Andy. I could do it again, if ya ain't sure." Andrew grew redder by the second. Jack gave a cocky smirk as he watched. He had wondered when Andrew had found out about Connie and Skittery's engagement if he got mad enough if he would explode. Jack couldn't help wondering that again. Andrew turned from Jack's cocky smirk to Amanda.

"What on earth do you think you are doing with this street rat, young lady?" Amanda had always had a way of making her father mad with only saying one thing, and she was about to use that talent again, like she did so many times.

"Kissing him, Father." Andrew grew slightly redder if it were possible. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

Andrew grabbed her arm. "Taking you back where you belong." Amanda pulled out of Andrew's hold. She stood as close to Jack as she could get without actually being in his hip pocket.

"I am where I belong."

"No you are not. You are barely eighteen. You have no idea where you belong."

Jack couldn't sit by and watch Andrew talk to her that way. He might have sat back when he had been yelling about Connie and Skittery six years ago, but that had been because it wasn't his battle. And he had barely done that. This wasn't his battle either, but it did concern him. It concerned his heart. "God, Andy, 'ave ya ever thought dat she is old enough ta make her own decisions? I mean Connie was able ta do that when she was eleven, an' she turned out jus' great wid out you in 'er life. Maybe ya need ta t'ink about dat for a minute." Jack knew that the mention of Connie would just add fuel to Andrew's fire.

"And what decision should she make, if you think she can make her own?" Andrew asked with as much of a haughty tone as he could muster, which was only a little more than his normal tone anyway.

"Amanda should choose what make 'er happy. If dat's stayin' 'ere in New York, den great. If dat's goin' back to Englad wid you, den fine. I think she should do what makes her happy. I jus' don't see her choosin' England when she ran away from dere. Usually when somebody runs away, dey ain't happy where dey're runnin' from." Jack said with a cool tone. He was livid with the whole situation, but he wasn't going to show it.

"You're just like your urchin friend that compromised Constance, so he could try to move up in the world."

"I. . . ." Amanda started to say something.

"God! You still think dat's what happened don't ya?"

"Would. . . ." Amanda tried to say something to both of them, but neither would listen.

Andrew nodded. "They were in love wid each other for a year before that night. You just ain't able ta admit that your sistah could love somebody out a her station." Jack thought for a second. "Ya know what, Andy? Your daughter is da same way." Jack added that last part with a maniacal grin on his face.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you. I have a feeling that the kiss I witnessed was all your doing, and not my daughters."

Amanda couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of hearing them fight over her and not being able to get a word in edgewise. Everything Jack had said had been right, and everything her father had said had been wrong. The only problem was that neither one would listen to her. How could she get their attention? She had to come up with a way and fast because Jack looked as if he was ready to kill Andrew. A couple walked by and Amanda noticed the young woman was carrying a child. She then realized that one way to get anybodies attention if she really wanted it, especially a man's.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled over the shouting that Jack and Andrew were doing.

Both of their heads snapped over to Amanda. "WHAT?" They both exclaimed. Veronica sat on the bench that was behind her. She felt suddenly faint.

"Now that I have you attention. Father, I'm perfectly happy here. This is where I want to stay."

"You will be doing no such thing, Amanda Leigh." He looked at Jack. "It's your's isn't it?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

Andrew looked back to Amanda who was getting more than frustrated with the entire situation. "Whose the father?"

"What?" She had forgotten all about her little outburst during her frustration.

"Don't play coy with me, young lady. Whose the father of your bastard child?" Realization dawned on Amanda.

"I'm not. . . ."

"You will tell me, and you will marry him. It's him isn't it?" Andrew pointed to Jack.

"No. Jack isn't the father. No one. . . ."

Once again she didn't get to finish. "Fine then who is, you little trollop?"

"Would you listen to me? I'm not marrying anyone." She didn't get to finish her explanation. She was about to tell them that she really wasn't pregnant, but once again Andrew wouldn't let her.

"I will not have any bastards in this family. Either you tell me who the father is and marry him, or I'll disown you."

At the exclamation, Veronica stood behind her husband. "If you disown her, I'll divorce you." Everyone turned to look at Veronica in shock. "And we both know you won't survive another scandal, Andrew, so I'd choose my actions carefully if I were you." Andrew didn't know what to say to his wife. She had never even appeared to be that mad at him. Divorce? That was unheard of in their circle. The ones that did divorce were forever pariahs in society. He couldn't' think about that at that moment, so he turned his attention back to his daughter. "Tell me. Now."

"Father, I'm trying to, but you won't listen. I'm not marrying anyone." Amanda said rationally, but Andrew didn't' accept her answer as the truth. He had never been able to tell when she had been lying to him and when she had been telling the truth. He figured that she only said that so she could stall long enough to come up with a believable lie.

Andrew's temper soared when Amanda didn't tell right away. In that instant he did something he never dreamed he would do. He back handed his own daughter. Amanda fell to the ground. She looked up at Andrew, tears burning her eyes. She couldn't see anyway because the hit had been so forceful. Andrew looked at his hand in horror. He had always vowed that he would never hit his wife or child, but he had just done it.

Jack watched the entire event as if it were in slow motion. He saw Andrew draw his arm back and hit Amanda on the cheek bone. Amanda cried out in pain as she hit the ground. Jack didn't waste a moment once he recovered from the shock. "You ass hole!" He pulled back the fist he had held clinched at his side from the moment Andrew had shown up, and let it fly. It connected right where he had planned. When he finished punching Andrew, Jack had blood on his knuckles.

Andrew stumbled back and sat on the bench that had ben occupied moments ago by his wife. His hand flew to his face and when he removed it, it was covered in blood. "You broke my nose!" Jack looked smug.

"I've wanted ta do dat for years now, an' hittin' Manda was da last straw." He bent down to Amanda and helped her up. "Let's get you back to Connie and Skittery's." Amanda clung to Jack's side. She was slightly dizzy from the blow and didn't know if she could walk without his help.

Veronica watched them walk back in the direction the had come from. Once they were out of sight, she turned to Andrew. She pulled her handkerchief out of her valise and handed it to him. "Let's get you back to the hotel." Her tone was nothing like Jack's. His had been gentle when he talked to Amanda, but her's was full of anger. She was livid with Andrew, and as soon as he was cleaned up, she was going to let him know it.

"Dat son of a. . . ." Jack didn't get a chance to finish his exclamation.

"Jack!" Amanda exclaimed as she sat at the kitchen table while Jack put some ice in a rag for her slowly bruising cheek. "He may be a jerk, but he's still my father," she scolded.

"Dat's no excuse for 'im ta hit ya."

Amanda nodded. "That is true, but you had no right to punch him." Her tone was a little less harsh, but it still showed her displeasure.

Jack looked at her as he dug through the drawers in Connie's kitchen for a dish rag big enough to hold the ice. "He hit you, an' dat's a damn good reason ta punch him. He had no right."

Amanda sighed heavily. Jack was right. Andrew had no right to hit her, but he had. It was the first time he had done so in Amanda's life. Which showed great strength with a daughter like Amanda. She had tested his limits time and time again, but he very rarely lost his temper in front of her. "Jack, he was angry. He had just heard something about his daughter that no father wants to hear unless she's happily married. It was the first time he had ever done anything like that, and believe me, I've deserved worse at times." Jack looked over at her with a sour expression on his face. "Oh don't you see? It was an accident, Jacky." Once again calling him Jacky had an effect on Jack he couldn't explain. "He was upset, and rightfully so. If I know my father, he regrets it. And if I know my mother, she's making him regret it. Andrew isn't a harsh or violent man. He just had too much dumped on him at once."

Jack didn't change his expression as he handed her the ice pack. "Put dis on yer cheek." Amanda did as he said, and she watched Jack pace the room. His anger and confusion were so strong at that moment he felt as if he might explode if he didn't say everything he wanted to say. He stopped pacing and looked back up at Amanda. His expression had changed. Was that hurt she was seeing in his hazel eyes?

"Why didn't ya tell me, Manda? Huh? I would've understood." He looked so hurt and damaged. He looked as if she had betrayed him.

"Tell you what, Jack?"

"'Bout your-condition." He stumbled over the words and even blushed slightly. His embarrassment only lasted a moment. "I would have and will support you in this. I know it must be hard." He was being so serious. Amanda was finding it hard to keep a straight face, but she some how managed from laughing at the entire situation.

"I'll tell you what I tried to tell my father. I don't need your support. I'll be fine. I'm. . . ."

Jack didn't give her a chance to finish. "Why? Why won't ya let me help you? Dis can't be easy. Ya need people ta be there for ya."

"You're right. I will need people there for me when the day comes, but it's a long ways off. I'm fine. Really." Jack shook his head and began pacing the room again. His frustration was running high, about to reach the boiling point.

"At least tell me who da father is." He was almost pleading to her.

"Why? Jack, there's no need to do that." She took the ice pack off of her cheek. It was numbing her face more than she needed it to be. "Jack, I'm. . . ."

Once again Jack didn't let her finish. His frustration and patients had reached the breaking point. "God, Amanda, can't ya see I want to help? If ya don't want my help, den ya don't want me. Maybe I shoulda never said any a dat stuff last night. I see ya didn't mean any a what ya said." Amanda was staring at him in shock. Why was he going off at her so? Jack walked to the door. "I hope ya can handle ev'rything all right." Jack didn't say another word, but left the apartment. Amanda stared at the door as it shut. What had caused that explosion? In the still silence of the empty apartment she slowly realized that her announcement in the park, as fake as it might be, had just lost her the one man she could ever love. She set the ice pack on the table and wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She winced as her hand brushed against the bruise on her cheek. She laid her head down on the table and silently cried.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, the nose is most certainly broken, Your Grace." The doctor said as he examined Andrew's swollen nose. "I'll have to pop the bone back in place if it's to heal right. This is going to hurt and there will be bruising around the eyes and cheeks for a few days, but the pain should be gone in about two weeks." Andrew groaned. He looked over at Veronica, who was sitting in the chair in the corner of the examining room looking very smug. "Are you ready, sir?" Andrew nodded. The doctor quickly popped the bone back into place.

"AGHHHH!" Andrew screamed in unison with the bone popping. He laid back on the table and took several deep breaths to calm the overwhelming urge to actually cry.

"Now, Your Grace, do you want to press charges on the young man that did this to you?"

"Ye. . . ." He didn't get a chance to answer the question.

"No, Doctor, he doesn't. He deserved every ounce of the punch he received, and I feel even more." The doctor looked at Veronica and nodded. He didn't know what he had done to receive the punch, but it must have been something good, if his own wife won't stand up for him. "Is there anything I need to do, Doctor?"

"No. I'm going to give him a powder for his pain. Just mix it with a glass of water every four to six hours, and he should be fine." Veronica nodded. "All you have to do now is take him home."

"Thank you." Veronica said as she helped her husband off of the examining table. "Let's get you home." Andrew nodded. The doctor handed Veronica the pouch that had the powder in it and shook his head as the very petite duchess helped her husband out of the office.

Veronica helped Andrew lay down on the bed. She poured him a glass of water and put the powder in it. "Drink this." Andrew did as he was told, and within minutes he was feeling no pain. It didn't take long for the powder to actually cause him to fall asleep. Veronica took the time to pack her things.

Andrew woke up two hours later in a daze. He looked at Veronica, who was sitting the arm chair of the bedroom suit. "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours." Andrew blinked in amazement. He never slept during the day. The medicine the doctor had given him must have been strong. "Now that you're up, we can talk." Veronica stood and walked over to the bed. "Andrew, until you right the wrong you did today when you hit Amanda, I will not be staying here. She may have fallen from grace, but that is no reason to hit her, or threaten to disown her. I know leaving will cause a scandal, but disowning your daughter or going through a divorce will cause a bigger one. I can't live with you until you make amends with her. For your sake I hope you do it quickly."

Andrew was still dazed and wasn't sure if what he was hearing was a figment of his imagination or if it was real. "Where will you go?"

Veronica reached into Andrew's jacket, which was hanging on the foot of the bed and pulled out a slip of paper. "I know just the place." Veronica left the room with a dazed and confused Andrew staring after her.

Amanda lifted her head off the table and wiped her eyes when she heard a key turn in the door. She looked at the door to see Skittery enter. He smiled when he saw Amanda was home. "Hey, Amanda."

Amanda took a deep breath in a try to make her voice sound calm. "Hello, Uncle Skitts." She had no luck. Her voice cracked as she said Skitts. Skittery stopped at the entrance to the hallway to look at Amanda. Her eyes were the same vibrant red as her hair.

"What's da mattah, hon?" He walked over to her. She looked up at him. He was a good bit taller than her, but since she was sitting, he was a good two feet taller.

"Oh, Jack and I had a fight."

"Already? Dat ain't like Jack. What was it 'bout?"

Amanda smiled. "I don't really feel like talking about it. Thanks though." Amanda stood and slowly walked to her room. She had barely laid down on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Her hopes began to rise. Was it Jack coming back to apologize and listen to her? In that instant her hopes sank too. What if it was her father coming by to force her back to Wentwroth? She wouldn't go. She couldn't. She knew that her life and future were here in New York, and she had to find a way to make that future with Jack Kelly happen.

She entered the hall and looked as Skittery opened the door. Skittery didn't say a word as he stared at the person on the other side. His silence confirmed her last thought. It was her father coming to take her back. She squared her shoulders in preparation for the fight of her life. Her shoulders didn't stayed squared long. She relaxed when she heard the person on the other side say, "Hello, Skittery. How have you been?" Amanda slowly smiled as she heard her mother's melodious voice float passed Skittery.

"Veronica?" Skittery finally found his voice. "I've been good. Ya wanna come in?" He looked at the two suitcases in her hands and knew that she did. She nodded and entered as he stepped aside. Veronica set her bags down and made eye contact with Amanda.

Amanda broke their locked gaze and looked at the bags. Bags? Had she left Father? "Mother, what are you doing here, and with your things?" Veronica smiled as she walked into the center of the apartment.

"After that horrid display in the park, I took your father to the doctor to see about his nose. It's broken. Jack has a good aim." With that Skittery's jaw dropped. Jack punched good old Andy? He couldn't believe it. "I took him back to the hotel and gave him the pain medication that the doctor prescribed, packed and left. I won't be going back till he makes everything right with you."

Amanda shook her head. "You might as well file for divorce, Mother. It will never be right." Veronica gave a disapproving and disappointed look. Amanda then looked at Skittery. Sure he was family, and she loved him more than she did her father, but this was something that had to be discussed in private. "Excuse us, Uncle Skitts. Mother and I need to talk in private." Amanda then turned to her mother. "Let's go talk in my room." Veronica nodded and followed.

Amanda closed the door to her room, and what she figured would now be her mother's room too. Veronica started the conversation. "Amanda, what happened between you and the father of your baby if you refuse to marry him?" Amanda sighed, but she knew that she would finally have someone that would listen to her explanations.

"Mum," Amanda only called her that when they were alone because it wasn't considered a proper name, "there is no father of my baby. There is no baby." Veronica was beyond shocked.

"Then why?"

Amanda sat on the edge of her bed and Veronica joined her. "Because Jack and Father were fighting over my future and not giving me a chance to say what I wanted. I only said it to get their attention. Neither would give me a chance to explain. I'm sorry I've caused such a mess. Jack left me because of my outburst and Father hit me." Veronica then noticed the faint bruise and slight swelling on her cheek.

"Oh dear!" Veronica said as she moved to touch it. Amanda pulled away because it still hurt, both physically and emotionally. She and Andrew may have never gotten along, but he had never hit her.

"It'll be better in a few days. It's not the first time I've had a bruise on my cheek. Remember when I fell off the main staircase's banister and hit my face on the vase stand? I was bruised for a week."

Veronica smiled. "And you were just like Connie. You were right back up on that blasted banister the next day. At least you never broke an arm." They both gave small laughs. "I'm glad you know what you want, Dear. You always did." Amanda nodded. There was a long, awkward pause. "Where's Connie and my nephew?"

Amanda smiled. She had always loved how her mother never looked down on Connie's decision to marry Skittery. She had actually been pleased about it. "They must have gone for a walk." Veronica nodded. Mother and daughter talked for sometime about the scandal Amanda had caused by running away. Amanda found it quite amusing, mostly because she could see her father's face turning bright red and coming close to exploding.

Jack walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table beside the door. He looked around his apartment. It seemed too small. It seemed too tight of a space. He needed air. He walked into his small bedroom and stopped as he passed his dresser. The picture of him and Amanda dancing at Connie and Skittery's attention caught his eye again. She had been eleven, but she had still fascinated him. His fascination then had been different than it was now, but it was still fascination. She had grown on him in a few short moments of meeting her then, and he had fallen for her in a few moments when she had opened the door to Connie's two weeks ago.

He picked up the picture and tenderly ran his fingers over it. How could someone so honest never tell him something so important? He laid the picture down on the dresser. He looked at it for a long moment before he smashed his strong fist into the glass, shattering it. A few shards of glass splintered into his hand. He winced from the pain and watched as a few drops of blood fell onto the shattered picture frame. Why? Why would she not tell him about the baby? Who's was it? Was the father some stuff aristocrat from England? Was he someone that raped her on the crossing? She didn't act like an innocent girl that had been raped. Jack tried to take in a deep breath, but it barely filled his lungs. It was too cramped in his small apartment. He climbed out of his bedroom widow and onto the fire escape. He needed air and the only place he could find that would give him that was the roof.

Jack sat up on the roof and looked up at the sky, which by now was filled with bright oranges and reds. The sky looked as if it had been set on fire. Usually watching a sunset relaxed Jack, but tonight it didn't stop his mind from swirling. Or his heart from breaking. He felt a rush of emotions all at once. Confusion, hurt, anger. All of them swirling in his mind with the ton of unanswered questions that seemed to have no answers.

Jack came to one conclusion early the next morning while he still sat in the same spot he had sunset the night before. The father couldn't be someone in England. Amanda hadn't been introduced to society yet, so she hadn't met any of the rakes that would have tried to bed her. And Jack was certain there would have been many of them. That only left someone in New York. Who could it be? He was racking his mind, determined to find out who it was and kill him. Not long after his last realization came his answer-Les! Jack stood up and headed down the fire escape. He was off to take care of Les Jacobs.

"Oh, Veronica, it's so good to see you again." Connie exclaimed as she hugged her dear sister- in-law.

"I've missed you, so, Connie." Veronica hugged her tightly. As they pulled apart, Veronica looked into her green eyes. Her eyes were the only place that she and Amanda didn't resemble. Amanda's eyes were a vibrant cobalt blue, while Connie's were the shade of emeralds. "Why didn't you come see me when you returned last night?"

"I wanted to give you time to visit with Amanda. Plus Devon had to be bathed and put to bed. That usually takes the better part of an hour." Connie smiled. She really did like Veronica. She always had. Her only down fall had always been Andrew. Connie still couldn't and probably never would see what she saw in her brother.

"Where is my dear nephew I have yet to meet?" Connie smiled. She had almost forgotten how Veronica loved children. It was almost a shame that she and Andrew had never had more children, but if they had, they would all probably end up at her door. Or if they had been boys, disowned because they would have been rakes and caused the family more scandals than Andrew could handle.

"Still asleep. He usually doesn't get up till around nine." Veronica nodded. They both turned their heads from their cups of hot tea when they heard Amanda enter the kitchen. She looked tired, and were her eyes red rimmed? Connie almost swore that she had been crying. What had Jack done? Veronica had said that she had left Andrew because of Amanda, but she hadn't said a word about the events that had led up to her leaving. Then Connie realized that it was probably Andrew that had done something like disown her, and if he had, she was going to have a very heated discussion with her estranged brother. "Morning, Puss."

"Morning, Aunt Connie." Amanda leaned in and kissed her mother. "Morning, Mum." Veronica patted her daughter's cheek, the one that wasn't bruised.

"Morning, Love. Are you feeling better this morning?"

Amanda shrugged. "Well, I'm no longer hurt by what Father or Jack did. I'm now ready to bloody kill them." Amanda blushed slightly. "Sorry for the language, Mum."

Veronica smiled and waved her hand dismissing her daughter's outburst. "It's quite all right, dear. I think I'm ready to do the same with your father." A silence fell over the three. It was a peaceful silence that almost made Amanda feel better about the entire situation that was causing a break down of her life.

Veronica broke the silence a moment later. "I know how you both feel about balls and society in general, but. . .," there was a collective groan from other two women at the table, ". . .there is a costume ball at the Rutledge's tomorrow night. I can't very well go by myself. I was wondering if you two would gladly join me." Connie was adamantly shaking her head. Amanda was playing with the sugar dish. She kept her eyes on the sugar as she picked up the same cube again and again. "It's a costume ball. No one will recognize you. I will introduce you as cousins from England that just joined Andrew and I while we attended to business here in the states."

"Veronica, I'm not sure. . . ." Connie started to protest.

"Connie, you always said you loved costume balls when you were younger."

"Yes. I loved to watch the guests arrive at Wentwroth all dressed up in their exotic costumes. I didn't mean I wanted to attend one." Veronica sighed out of frustration.

She then looked at Amanda, who was still playing with the sugar cubes. "I know you always wanted to attend one, Love. Will you accompany me?"

Amanda looked up at her. "I can't. Father will make the night miserable." Veronica shook her head with a vicious smile crossing her face.

"You're father isn't leaving his bed anytime soon. Your dear Jack did such a number on him that his entire face from the nose up is black and blue. He wouldn't dream of being seen in public. I know how you feel about this, but," she looked at both of her family members, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to make an appearance. Will you please go with me?"

Amanda smiled. "I'll go, but only if Aunt Connie goes too." Her smile was now a cocky grin because she knew she had just trapped her aunt into going. Connie would never do anything that would make anyone she cared for unhappy.

Connie sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll go." She then looked at Amanda. "You got that terrible cocky grin from Les. I have to speak with him about that." Amanda laughed as she squeezed her aunt's hand across the table.

"Great!" Veronica nearly squealed. "We have a lot to do. We have to get costumes for both of you." Both Amanda and Connie shook their heads, but they couldn't keep from smiling.

Les woke up when he heard a loud crack just above his ear. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jack, and he didn't look too happy about something either, standing above him. Les sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it wit people waking me up dat way?" He asked in a sleepily husky voice.

"You've got some explainin' ta do Jacobs," Jack nearly spat out. Les knew he was in trouble for something because Jack never called anybody by their last name unless they were in for it, except Kloppman and Denton.

"What? What'd I do?" Les asked as he climbed out of bed.

"Ya got Amanda pregnant an' ain't gonna take care a her or da baby!" Jack said as he grabbed Les by the top of his long johns.

"What?" Les' voice cracked with confusion and disbelief. Did Jack just say he had gotten Amanda pregnant.

"Ya hoid me. Ya better explain yourself, Les."

"All right. All right. Jus' let me down." Jack lowered him back down to his bed. "I've got no idea what your talkin' about, Cowboy. Amanda an' I dated, an' dat wasn't even real." Jack's jaw dropped. "We on'y kissed dat one time when you an' Mandy walked in, an' that wasn't even a real kiss." Jack was becoming more and more confused by the second. "So what ever your saying about her being pregnant, I have no idea what you mean. The baby ain't mine." Les held up his hands.

Jack nodded. "Ya weren't really datin'?" Les shook his head. "Den why'd you act like it?" He was really confused.

"To make you jealous, so ya would realize what a great girl you were lettin' slip through your fingers by stayin' with that hoity-toity brat Mandy. I'm glad to see it worked." Jack wanted to kill Les again for what he and Amanda had deliberately put him through, but he would do that later. Right now he was still on his mission to find out who the baby's father was.

"So ya 'ave no idea who da father is?"

Les shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. Wish I did 'cause I'd help ya take care of him. She's my best friend, Jack, but she never said anythin' to me 'bout no baby."

Jack nodded again. His head was still swimming with confusion. "T'anks, Les. Sorry ta have woke ya up. Go back to bed." Jack left the room without another word. Les laid back down and couldn't help wondering what it was about that girl and people waking him up so violently.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think you would look smashing in this white and blue taffeta gown, dear." Veronica pointed to the gown on the sewing manakin.

"Oh, Mother, it's beautiful!" Amanda fell in love with it the moment she laid eyes on it. "But what will I go as?" Amanda asked as she absent mindedly ran the taffeta through her fingers.

"Well, costume balls give you the chance to be something you normally wouldn't be. So, choose something that you would like to be, but never have a chance to be."

"I know-a angel." Connie stepped out of the dressing room. Her comment received a glare from Amanda, but it was kind hearted with the smile in her eyes, and a laugh from Veronica. The laughing and glaring only lasted for a moment because both were taken by the beauty of the gown and how it looked with Connie's red hair and deep green eyes that were almost too deep to be called emerald. The gown was an emerald green that almost matched her eyes. The neckline was low cut, which was still the fashion, but it was modest compared to the last formal gown Connie had worn at her coming out ball. The neckline, scooped back, long sleeves and bottom of the gown were trimmed in pearls, faux, but still elegant.

"Oh, Aunt Connie, the dress is beautiful," Amanda exclaimed as she watched the silk dress shimmer with an almost iridescent blue hue to it. "In something that beautiful, I have to know what you're going to the ball as."

Connie got a wicked grin on her face. One that showed irony. "Something that no one would ever guess-a queen." Connie said this as she picked up a tiara and placed it on her head. Veronica nodded her approval. "All I need is a mask and I'm set."

Amanda turned back to the gown, but jokingly stated, "You would be better off going as an angel." The look Connie shot her dear niece playfully said 'watch it, Puss'. Amanda laughed as she stared at the gown she had been discussing earlier with Veronica.

Jack poured over the paperwork left from the day before. Crutchy had been busy. He was really beginning to feel bad for abandoning him to spend the day with Amanda. Amanda. The thought of her sent Jack's mind into a whirlwind of thoughts. The same whirl wind it had been in for the past day. The mere thought of her made him feel all the bit of confusion and heartache he had been hoping to forget with working really hard. He was obviously having no luck. He felt as if he was caught in the middle of a civil war with himself. Half of him was telling him to forget her and move on. He could always find someone else, or if worse came to worse, he could always take Mandy back. He knew he wouldn't hear any objections from her about that. Then the other half-the stronger half-was saying marry her. He could love that baby like it was his own. He would be able to take care of Amanda and the baby. And he loved Amanda enough to do that, right? Of course he did, or he wouldn't be agonizing over it so much. Plus, if he married her, that baby would have everything he never did, and if he didn't marry her, the baby might end up just like him. Not that he had a bad life now, but up until then had been hard. He didn't think any child deserved to go through that, not even a Delancy.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and laid his head in his hands. What was he going to do? It had taken Sarah to convince him to say something to Amanda about how he felt. He wasn't going to take another trip upstate to ask his ex-girlfriend what he should do in his love life. He was a grown man. He could make his own decisions. Jack began listening to his dueling voices again when the bell over the door rang. A customer. Great! Now he would be able to do something that would force him to concentrate on something other than Amanda St. James.

Jack walked out of the back room and suddenly wished he had been left to his own private civil war. 'Great, ya think about someone an' dey show up,' he thought to himself as he watched Mandy sashay through the door. 'If dat were true, den why hadn't Amanda walked t'rough dat door? Huh?' his other voice questioned. He almost felt like yelling for them to both shut up. "What can I help ya wit, Mandy?" Jack was really trying for his tone to not sound cold, but he couldn't help it.

"I have something to ask you and I hope the answer is what I want to hear."

Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "Dat all depends on the question."

Mandy cleared her throat. She almost acted as if she was nervous. Was she? "Jack, I was wondering if you. . .I mean. . .my father and I are hosting a costume ball, and I was wondering if you would come. Will you?"

Jack's expression never changed. He kept the same indifferent look on his face, but his eyes were cold. "Why should I, Mandy? Huh? We ain't tagether anymore, so why?"

"Um. . .because you mean a lot to me, and I'm the hostess, so I would like you there. Please say you'll come. You mean a lot to me Jack. You always have." Mandy walked closer to Jack. By the end of the statement she was running a finger down Jack's chest.

Jack didn't say anything to her for several moments. He was trying to find a way to word what he was thinking without it sounding like what he was really thinking. He opened his mouth three times, but each time he closed it because he still couldn't find a way to reword it. He finally decided to say exactly what he was thinking because there was no way to reword it. "I've always meant a lot to you, huh? Is dat because seein' me pissed off you pop? Or because I was da on'y thing dis side of the Hamptons dat hadn't had a taste of you?"

Mandy backed off slowly, hurt filling her eyes. Sure Jack had said terrible things before when they had fought, but that was the first time it had actually stung. She was wondering if it was because every word of it had been true, but that had been in the beginning. Now she truly loved him. Didn't she? For a brief moment she was actually doubting her feelings for Jack. "That hurt, Jacky."

Jack actually cringed. Her calling him Jacky really rubbed him the wrong way. Nothing like when Amanda called him that. Oh God, his mind was swimming again. Jack jumped back to Mandy when she said something else. "I really wanted you to come, but since I know how you really feel. . . ." She broke off as her voice became strained.

Jack never could stay mad a woman when she began to cry. He was quickly swimming in guilt. He took a step closer to Mandy. "God, Mandy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say dat. I've had a rough night."

Mandy looked up at him. Jack had just noticed that she was close to the same height as Amanda. Same eyes. Same height. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Maybe he's just making connections because of the last twenty-four hours. That was it. His mind began swimming even more. What was he going to do? He was torn from his thoughts again when Mandy spoke. "Then what you need to relieve that stress is a good party. Be at my house by seven tomorrow night."

Jack nodded. "I'll be dere."

Mandy smiled and turned to leave. She stopped at the door to the store. "Oh, and Jack, Amanda's mother, Veronica St. James the Duchess of Wentwroth, is on the guest list. She informed me this morning that she would be bringing two guests. One in her husband's place and the other is a family friend. Maybe that friend is your beloved Amanda. Keep an eye out for her. I hear she'll be wearing an angel costume." Jack didn't know how to respond. Mandy could tell she had shocked him and she smiled even broader. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Jack." All Jack could do was watch her leave.

Connie stepped out of her room and slowly walked down the hallway. She was beginning to doubt if she really wanted to go to the costume ball. She felt so confined in the corset-that wasn't different for her-and the dress with the tight bodice. She really preferred her lose skirts and blouses. She entered the main room to the apartment and held out her arms as if her wearing something that formal and elegant was a miracle, and in actuality it was. The dresses were one thing she hated about being nobility, but it wasn't the only thing. She had a feeling that even though the ball may be fun, she was about to remember why she had left in the first place, both times.

Skittery's jaw dropped when he saw Connie standing in front of him. "Wow! Ya look beautiful." He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Devon tugged at his aunt's skirt, who was dressed as a peacock. Her gown was a beautiful royal blue with green slips of cloth between the fold of the skirt. "Aunt Ronica, mama looks like a queen."

Veronica scooped her adorable nephew up. "That's because she is."

"Mama's a queen." Devon said again.

"Only for tonight, honey. Tomorrow I'll just be plain, boring mama." Connie said as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"So, why didn't ya stay a duchess so ya could look like dat always?" Skittery playfully asked. He knew the question would get him a smart alec response, but that was what he was aiming for.

"I left to marry you, but now I'm beginning wonder if that's was the capitol idea I thought it was at the time." She turned to Veronica. "If I divorce him, can I get my title back?"

"Of course, but then you'd have to pay to support him."

Connie smiled. "I love him, but not that much." For that remark she received a playful jab as Skittery wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned and looked at him. "So, I guess I'll keep him." She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Besides, without me, he'd me lost." She got another playful jab just before Amanda joined them.

All joking stopped as she walked up behind Connie and Skittery. They all turned to look at her. She was absolutely stunning in her angel costume. The gown was a white satin with a pale blue taffeta that covered the entire dress. It wasn't fancy, but it was elegant and fit the costume perfectly. She had half of her hair down and the other half was braided and wrapped around her head to form a fiery red halo. Her wings were extra taffeta that Veronica had bought when they purchased the dress. They laid flat on her back, but extended a good six inches past her arms. She looked every bit the angel.

"How does it look?"

"You look absolutely smashing, Puss." Connie said with a broad grin. "I found a pale blue mask for you to wear." Connie handed her the mask and the costume was complete.

"Well, we better get going if we're to be on time," Veronica said as she put Devon down.

Connie gave both Devon and Skittery a good night kiss. She knew they wouldn't be in till late that night. Skittery caught Amanda as she went to leave. He kissed her forehead. "Go an' have a good time. Try not ta worry about Jack. He ain't worth it if he let ya go."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Skitts." She laughed as he winked at her. She quickly followed her aunt and mother out the door.

Jack looked at his hands and sighed. Why was he so nervous? It was just a party. Yeah, but this time the person he loved was there and he had to find her and make everything right. Plus he looked stupid in his knight in shining armor costume. Why had he let Spot's wife talk him into wearing this? He was none to pleased with her at that moment. He would feel much more comfortable in a cowboy costume. Why didn't he go as that? He took a deep breath and joined a group of guests as they walked into the house.

The house was huge. The foyer was almost the size of his entire apartment, not quite, but it was very close. He followed the others into the ball room. It was on the back of the house, and large enough to house the two hundred some odd guests. The size of the party didn't bother him. All he was there to do was find an angel-his angel. Jack looked up and noticed that a good portion of the women in attendance were wearing angel costumes. He sighed, defeated, till he noticed that only a few of them had red hair. This was going to be easy. Two of the girls were too tall to be Amanda. One was too plump to be her. That only left five for him to talk to. He would weed them out quickly. He approached the first one slowly. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing or everything, he thought.

"Hi. How are ya dis evenin'?" The girl looked at him with disgust in her eyes. Was it because it was Amanda and she was rightfully angry? Or because it wasn't and his lower society accent disgusted her.

"I'm fine." The girl looked around the room. "If you would excuse me?" She left without another word. It hadn't been Amanda. Jack moved on to the next girl.

Mandy stood by the french doors that led out to the small garden. She was watching Jack as he questioned girl after girl to see if any of them was Amanda. She knew it was only time before he got to her. She was not far from being questioned. Her eyes sparked as she darted them to Amanda all the way across the ballroom. Jack wouldn't get to her till it was too late. An evil grin crossed her face. Everything was coming together nicely. She just hoped those idots, Oscar and Morris, didn't screw things up.

Amanda took a sip of her champaign. The party was in full swing and she was having a great time. This was her first ball, and she was enjoying herself immensely. She had danced three dances, but decided to sit out for a while. Her last partner had danced more on her feet than he had on the floor. Her toes throbbed at the memory. She began to scan the ballroom. She didn't know who she was looking for. Everyone she knew was in the circle of people she was talking to, her mother and Connie. She caught herself looking at every man with dark brown hair that was tall. She realized she was looking for Jack. She shook her head. She was only hoping. There would be no way Jack Kelly would be caught dead at a ball. A party at Irving Hall is one thing, but a ball was something completely different. She forced herself to focus on the extremely dull conversation the girls that had joined them a few minutes ago were having. She now knew why Connie hated these things so much. The conversation was mind numbingly shallow and boring. She sneaks a peak at Connie, and she barely holds in the laugh as it is obvious that Connie is ready to gouge her eyes out from boredom.

"Did you see what Mandy is wearing?" One of the girls points across the ballroom to a young woman wearing an angel costume.

"That's a stretch by a long shot. She's no where near being an angel. Besides, did you hear she was being courted by a store owner from the Lower East Side?"

The first girl that spoke snorted. "She was only doing it to make her father mad. I heard he was once one of those dreaded newsboys that always bother us to buy a paper from them."

That last comment had gotten both Connie and Amanda's full attention. "Dreaded newsboy?" Connie asked with a cool tone, but her eyes were on fire.

"Yes. They are so filthy and disgusting. Haven't you noticed them?"

"Yes I have, and I will bloody well let you know that I was one of those dreaded newsies, and I happened to have married one as well, so. . . ." Connie didn't get to finish her tirade because one of the girls who had remained quiet now suddenly became very articulate.

"Sorry to interrupt, but look at the guy talking to Mandy, the knight. He's positively handsome." Connie didn't turn around. She started back on her tirade.

"Those dreaded newsboys, as you put it, are some of the best people I've ever met. You have no right to judge them when you don't know them. They work harder than anyone in your family ever did. They barely make a dollar a day. They know the value of money."

Amanda had blocked everything out. She was focusing on the knight. He seemed so familiar. It was almost as if she knew him from the way his name felt when she said it to the gentle sent of his cologne and the way she can smell it for several moments after he walks away. Amanda tapped her aunt on the arm.

"What, Puss?"

"Is that-Jack?" Connie looked where Amanda pointed.

"It sure is. What is he doing here? And what is he talking to. . . ." Connie once again didn't get to finish her statement because Amanda was half way across the floor.

Jack walked away from the third angel. He noticed one standing by the french doors. He walked over and smiled at her. "Havin' a good time?"

"I am. And you, Jack?" Her soft English accent came across his ears like music. He smiled even broader.

"Manda, I jus' wanna say dat I'm sorry for everythin' I said. I was shocked and hurt an' confused. I didn't mean it. I wanna be 'ere for ya. No mattah what." As soon as he finished spilling his feelings, yet again, his angel lifted his mask and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her back. He was so glad that she had forgiven him, but something didn't feel right. He had expected more of a fight. He didn't question it any longer than that because he was just happy he had some how made everything right again.

Amanda stopped five feet from the couple. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jack was kissing that other woman. Why was he doing that? She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but couldn't. One fell. She watched as they broke the kiss. Still in shock. She slowly recovered and quickly became angry. To think she had let herself fall for him and fast. She started to walk over to him, but stopped when he took off the mask. Shock quickly rushed over her. It had hurt to see him kiss someone else, but as soon as she knew it was her, the pain was worse.

"Mandy?" Jack was confused and furious that she had tricked him. "What are. . .I mean. . .how dare ya. . . ." He was so livid that he couldn't finish a single thought that was popping into his mind. He stood there for a long second before he could complete a thought. "Ya said that Amanda was goin' ta be 'ere. She was nevah gonna be here was she?"

"Yes I was." Jack turned to see Amanda standing behind him. At any other moment he would have been taken by her beauty in the gown, but at that moment he found that he was actually afraid of what she might do or say. "I was so happy to see you, but now. . . ." She was so hurt and close to losing her control on her tears that she couldn't finish that thought. "To think that I actually. . .and then you kiss. . .UGH!" Jack didn't know what hit him till he realized that it was Amanda's hand connecting soundly with his cheek. "I hope you enjoy your choice, Jacky. Goodbye." She stormed out of the french doors.

Jack looked from Mandy to Amanda's retreating figure. How had he been so stupid to believe that Mandy was Amanda? He was quickly realizing that Mandy looked a lot like Amanda. They almost looked like they could be family. They were the same height, had the same eyes, same hair color. The face was even shaped the same. And with them both being dressed in angel costumes it could have happened to anybody, but Mandy had spoken with an English accent. She meant for everything that had just happened to happen. Jack started to take off after Amanda when he felt a hand stop him.

"I'd say you've done enough damage, Romeo." Jack looked into the fuming eyes of Connie. She still hadn't calmed down from the girls talking about her husband, well not Skittery in particular, but newsies, and that was too personal of a barb for her to ignore. Now she had to deal with her niece's broken heart too. After she knew Amanda was okay, she was going to take care of Jack, and she gave him a look that told him that too.

Connie took off after Amanda. She found her leaning against the back fence of the garden. She was sobbing and didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. Connie gently touched Amanda's shoulder and was shocked when Amanda didn't turn around, but punched the gate to the fence. She winced in pain, but spoke anyway. "Why'd he kiss her, Aunt Connie? Why? I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong."

Connie smoothed back the hair that had fallen out of Amanda's halo. "I don't know, Puss. He may have thought that was you. You and Mandy do look a like in certain ways."

"I doubt that was the case. He said he hoped I got a long all right when it came time. I'm sure he went straight back to her." Amanda stifled a scream. "How could I be so naive?"

"I don't know. Let's go for a walk, all right?" Amanda nodded and slipped her arm inside her aunt's. Connie opened the gate and they walked into the dark, but surprisingly clean alley behind the gardens.

"Is dat 'er, Morris?" Oscar whispered from behind a crate in the alley.

"I think so. But I ain't able ta tell which one's da goyl. Da boss said she'd be wearin' a blue dress."

"Yeah, but dey both look black in dis light." Oscar pointed at the air. They were silent for a long beat. "I say dat we take 'em both. Den we can ask for twice da ransom." Morris nodded and they left their hiding spot.

"All I'm saying is that maybe Jack had his reasons. Don't jump to conclusions, Puss."

"But, Aunt Connie, you saw him kiss her just like the rest of the guests did." Amanda had now stopped crying, but she was still choked and was having problems talking at times.

"You're right, but I know Jack and. . . ." Connie stopped when she heard a noise. "I think I heard something." They both turned around in time to see two assailants knock them out. Connie looked up at one that looked vaguely familiar before all went black.

"Ow." Amanda grabbed her head as she slowly came to. Her head was pounding. She slowly looked around, but even the simplest movement of her eyes made her head pound even worse. She noticed in the dim light of the room, since the only light was coming from a window just above her head, that the room was a shabby one at best. The paint was peeling. She could hear, but couldn't see, something crawling on the floor or the wall near her. She felt like screaming, but held it in since she didn't know where she was or who had taken her there. The last thing she remembered was that she was walking down the alley behind the Rutledge's brown stone. Everything leading up to that came flooding back and she was ready to severely hurt Jack, but in the same instance she wanted to cry. Just as fast as seeing Jack kissing Mandy popped into her mind, so did Connie. Aunt Connie? Where was she? Was she okay? Despite the pain Amanda started looking frantically around the small room. She finally saw her aunt sitting up on the bed across from hers.

"Aunt Connie?"

"Glad to see you're up, Puss. You had me worried for a minute. You've been out for a real long time now. They must have hit you harder than they hit me." Amanda nodded, but stopped after the first head bob. Her head started pounding even worse. The pounding actually made her feel sick to her stomach. Sure she had had headache's before and bad one's at that, most due to Andrew's constant nagging, but never one that nearly made her physically sick.

"Are you all right, Aunt Connie?"

"Yeah. I've just got a killer headache. What about you?"

Amanda started to shake her head, but the wave of nausea that hit her stopped her dead in her tracks. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well." Just as Amanda finished the sentence she leaned over the side of the small twin bed and vomited. She laid her head against the rough wood of the bed frame. It didn't help her head any, but she was afraid to move. The moment Amanda had gotten sick, Connie was off of her bed and kneeling beside Amanda.

"I think you've got a concussion. We need to get the blackguards that have decided to kidnap us in here. You need medical attention," Connie said the last part more to herself than she did to Amanda. She needed to keep calm. If not for herself, but at least for Amanda's sake. The poor girl had been through so much the last few days the last thing she needed to do was panic. Connie slowly helped Amanda lay back on the bed. The mattress was thin and very lumpy. Amanda laid flat on her back and groaned as her head throbbed even more.

She had been quiet for several minutes, but finally she spoke. "You know, this is all Jack's bloody fault. If he hadn't kissed that trollop Mandy, then I wouldn't have left and we wouldn't be here." She suddenly fell silent again. Connie tried to read Amanda's face, but she couldn't in the dark room.

"Are you all right?"

"No. I was just thinking. This is all my fault. Bugger me!" She then looked at the shocked expression on Connie's face. "Sorry." Amanda blushed, but Connie didn't see. "We wouldn't be here if I hadn't fallen for Jack the moment he kissed me that night. AUGHHH!" She groaned in frustration. "I thought life would be easier if I came here. I should have stayed in England and married one of the boring gentlemen Father deemed good enough." Before Connie could reassure her that none of this was her fault, Amanda grabbed her head and rolled toward the wall. "Hell's bells this hurts!"

Connie slowly stood. She walked over to the door and began pounding. "Hello? Hello? Whoever you are, are you out there? We need help in here. My niece is sick. She needs help."

Connie waited a few minutes before she heard anything from the other side of the door. "Be quiet. She'll get help soon as our boss lady comes. Got it?" the voice from the other side barked. Connie leaned closer to the door. Why did that voice sound familiar? She knew it from somewhere. She didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Oscar? Are ya talkin' ta da broads?" The new voice sounded even more familiar. Oscar? Where did she know that name? Blast this infernal headache. She couldn't think clearly. She needed to know where she knew these voices and that name.

"One of 'em said da odda was sick, Morris. I told 'er dat she'd get what she needed when da boss lady got 'ere ta look in on 'em." Morris. Oscar. God, Connie wished she could think clearly. Oscar? Morris? Come on Connie. Put a last name with that. She scolded herself. Almost as if the answer had been staring her in face, realization hit her. Delancy! They had been kidnaped by the Delancy bothers! This was just famous. They hadn't been out of prison for two months and they were already causing trouble, but what did they want with her and Amanda? Connie's mind was reeling as she tried to put a hold on the situation and thinking wasn't helping her headache much. Lord, was Skittery and Jack going to be fit to be tied when they found out. Connie turned her attention from the door when she heard Amanda groan and get sick again. She needed to find out how to get out of there and fast. The last thing she needed was Amanda falling asleep again. If she didn't wake up. . . . That was the last thing she needed to think about at the moment. Connie moved from the door to sit by her niece.

"How are you feeling, Puss?" Amanda looked up at Connie and groaned. "I know. We have to keep you talking. You can't fall asleep."

"But I want to, Aunt Connie. Sleep would help my head so much." Amanda said as she laid back against the lumpy mattress. She was already closing her eyes.

Connie gently slapped her face. "Don't fall asleep. If you fall asleep, you might not wake up. You have to stay awake, Amanda. Talk to me. Tell me about what your coming out gown was going to look like." Amanda sighed as she started to tell Connie about her ball gown, albeit sleepily. Connie had to keep her talking. If that meant staying up the rest of the night till this boss lady got there. She had no choice.

Veronica stood near the french doors that lead to the small garden and waited for Connie and Amanda to return. After waiting for an hour and no sign of them returning, she went to find them. She stepped outside of the brownstone mansion and flagged down a carriage. Hopefully they went back to the apartment, but that wasn't like either not to come back and get her if they were ready to leave. Veronica began to get a worried, sick feeling in her stomach. It felt as if someone had planted a rock of fear in her stomach. God, don't have let anything have happened to them. Her mother's intuition began to kick in. She automatically started praying that her instincts weren't right this time.

She knocked on the door to the apartment. It was late and she was sure she was waking Skittery up, but she couldn't help it. She didn't have a key. She only waited a few moments before Skittery opened the door. He was wearing a pair of paints that he had hastily threw on, they weren't even buttoned, and his long johns top. He looked at Veronica through a mass of dark curls. It took him a moment to recognize her, seeing as how he had been awakened from a very deep sleep. He moved aside and let her in.

She was barely inside before she started asking questions, or more accurately, demanding answers. "Tell me that Connie and Amanda have already come back and that they are sound asleep." Skittery looked at her as if she had gone completely mad. Why would they be in bed asleep when they were at the party with her? The entire time Veronica was rambling Skittery was paying her little attention as he tried to figure out what she was babbling about. "Was Amanda real upset when she got back here?" Finally he had had enough of her babbling and just had to ask what she was talking about.

"Veronica, what on earth are ya babblin' 'bout? Connie and Amanda are still with you at the party. No one's come home." Veronica turned deathly white.

"What do you mean that they haven't come home?" Veronica was pacing the floor trying to think.

"I mean dat they ain't come home yet." Skittery was beginning to get grouchy. It was well after midnight and he really wanted to make since out of what was going on, so he could get back to sleep.

Veronica stopped pacing when a realization struck her. "Maybe they came back and you were so asleep that you didn't hear them and. . . ."

"I would know if my wife was in me bed." Skittery nearly snapped.

Veronica didn't even stop for his grouchy interruption. ". . . .and because of what happened Amanda was too upset to stay in New York, so Connie helped her get her things together, and she's now waiting for me at the hotel." Veronica looked up at Skittery and smiled, but the smile was none too reassuring. "Oh, God, please let that be it," she said more to herself than to him.

Skittery was getting more and more lost by the second. What was she babbling about? This was the first time he had ever seen Veronica like this. Usually she was the prim and proper Duchess of Wentwroth and even her husband's silly bouts of madness never made her act like this. She had said that Amanda would be too upset to stay in New York after what happened. What had happened? God help him if Jack did anything. Skittery put his hands on Veronica's shoulders to calm her down. He looked into her eyes which were the exact mirror of Amanda's eyes. She looked like a wild animal trapped by a hunter. Her eyes sparked with fear and worry.

"Veronica, ya hafta calm down. Now what 'appened ta cause Amanda ta want ta go back to England?"

"Jack was at the costume ball and he kissed someone else. Amanda saw the whole thing and she stormed off. Connie followed her, and they took a walk to talk about it, I guess. That was almost two hours ago, and they didn't come back. I'm worried about them." Her voice was calm, but her worries were evident on her face.

Skittery nodded. "I'm sure they're fine. Connie knows how to take care of herself and Amanda. Go check at the hotel and I'll check around the neighborhood." Veronica nodded, but he could tell that she wasn't too sure about his plan. "Everything's gonna be jus' fine. I promise. We'll find 'em. Now go." Veronica nodded and quickly left the apartment. Skittery set about putting on his boots as soon as the door locked. He wouldn't show it, but he was really worried something was wrong. It wasn't like Connie to leave someone and not let them know she was leaving. Something must have happened, but he wasn't going to let Veronica know his fears. He had to keep her calm, so she would have her wits about her when she needed them. Plus, right now he was so angry with Jack that he wasn't sure he could even talk without losing it. He had barely given Veronica instructions without his temper flaring. He closed his eyes and did something he hadn't done in years. He said a quick prayer that everything was going to be all right. He tied his last boot and left the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrew was jolted awake by someone pounding on the door to the penthouse. Who would be calling at this bloody hour? He got out of bed and slipped his robe on. He was still slightly drugged from the pain powder that he had taken earlier that day. He opened the door and was rather surprised to see Veronica standing in front of him. He had totally forgotten about the costume ball that they were suppose to attend earlier that night. It was obvious that she had since she was still in her peacock costume.

"Veronica, what are you. . . ."

Veronica didn't give him time to finish his question. "Is Amanda and Connie here?"

Her question caught him off guard. He didn't answer for a long beat. "Uh, no. Why would they be?"

"Because they didn't come back to Connie and Skittery's apartment after they left the ball."

Andrew knitted his brow together in confusion, but stopped when that simple motion caused him pain. "You took them to the ball?" Veronica nodded. "And they left you?" She nodded again. "It figures that Constance would do something like that. I mean she did marry that urchin after all."

"Oh, shut up, Andrew. This is serious! Besides, Skittery is a great husband and father. Far better than you right now. Will you let me know if they come here, or if you hear anything?" Andrew nodded, but was shocked by his wife's attack. Maybe it was his fogged head, but that attack seemed more ferocious than the others had been. The others had just been threats, but this one had been an insult. Veronica nodded and left the penthouse without saying a word. Andrew shut the door and went back to his drug induced sleep.

Jack threw his keys on the table beside the door to his apartment. He never could do anything right when it came to Amanda. His sole reason for going to that party was to reconcile with her, but no, instead he ends up pushing her further away. Why did love have to be so complicated? Love? Did he just think love? Jack was shocked by his thoughts. Sure he had convinced himself that he loved her and would marry her and take care of her baby, but he hadn't really given the fact that he might actually love her much thought. He now knew that he did love her, really love her. He loved everything about her, from the lavender smell in her hair to the way she would try to act a lady, but when her temper got flared she would swear and then fain embarrassment about it. Jack really did love her. He knew he would get no sleep with worrying about the events of that night, but he also knew it would be better if he just wait till in the morning to talk to her about it. She may not be over being mad at him, but she would have had a few hours to cool down.

Jack quickly changed from his costume into a shirt he hadn't worn in a long time. Surprisingly it still fit, but then again he hadn't changed much since he was seventeen. The only difference was that his arms and shoulders were a little bigger. The shirt still fit loose on him. He sat at the kitchen table and sighed. Suddenly he got a riff of a familiar scent. What was it? Lavender. He must be going crazy. He was even smelling Amanda when she hadn't been in his apartment for a few days. He looked down at his shirt and a picture flashed in front of him. Amanda standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She was wearing the exact same shirt, and it still smelled of lavender. Jack sighed as he sniffed the collar. He really needed to set things right with her, and soon, or he was going to drive himself verifiably insane.

Connie looked up to see the first few rays of the sunrise shining through the grime covered window. The more she looked at the room, the more it looked like they were in a basement of some sort. The window was barely a foot wide and a foot long. She looked over at Amanda who was sleeping peacefully. She had kept her talking about anything she could come up with till almost an hour ago. She would let her sleep for another hour before she woke her again. She just couldn't let her slip into a coma because of a concussion. At least she had only gotten sick those two times. She stretched and walked around the small room. She still couldn't figure out why the Delancy brother's would want them. They hadn't bothered anybody in a long time and suddenly they kidnap both her and Amanda. Something just wasn't fitting together. She figured she wouldn't have to wait long before she found out who had hired them. She knew who ever the boss lady was, she would be coming to check on her charges, so all she would have to do is wait. Connie was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Amanda move. She looked and saw Amanda slowly sitting up. Connie walked over to the bed and knelt beside it.

"How are you feeling?"

Amanda held one hand against her head. "Better, but my head is still killing me. I need some aspirin." Connie shrugged. "I know we don't have any, but I really need some." Amanda looked around the small room a little better. She had been right last night. It was disgusting. "Why are we here? Who brought us here?" Amanda hadn't even realized she had asked anything as she looked around the room. Her mind was still swimming from the night before. Everything had happened so fast. She saw Jack kiss Mandy. She slapped him. Connie made her take a walk and then she woke up in this vile room sicker than a dog.

"I'm not real sure why we're here, but I know the Delancy brothers brought us here." Amanda nodded. Connie looked at her niece, who was slightly blushing.

"Aunt Connie, I have to go to the bathroom." Connie smiled, but it didn't last long when she realized there was no where for them to relieve themselves in the small room. There wasn't even an old fashioned chamber pot. Connie slowly began to realize that she had to go too. What were they going to do about this?

"So do I, Puss." Connie stood up and walked over to the door. She instantly began pounding again. She heard snoring on the other side, which quickly stopped and grumbling quickly replaced it.

"What do you broads want now?" Connie could tell that it was Oscar.

"We have to use the restroom."

"Use the corner," Oscar grouched.

Connie was appalled by the suggestion. It only took a moment for her to think of a way to get him to let them use the washroom. "I'm sure you're boss would be awful upset if she knew you weren't taking care of us. I mean you have managed to kidnap royalty, Oscar, and we, both my niece and I, will be worth a pretty penny. You could be set for life, but we wouldn't be worth so much if we were in poor health. And you're boss wouldn't like that, now would she?" Connie looked back at Amanda who was watching in amazement. Connie really was good at manipulating. Amanda had seen her work her magic on Andrew before, but nothing like this. There was no answer for a long while. After several minutes the bolt on the door clicked and it opened.

Oscar stood in front of Connie in shock. He hadn't realized that he had kidnaped Connie O'Connell. He was suddenly feeling uneasy about this. How was them kidnaping Connie going to make Jack's life a living Hell? He then saw Amanda, who was still sitting on the bed. She was nearly the spitting image of Connie. If the two were standing side by side, he wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Oscar snapped from his shocked state when Connie said something.

"Would you hurry up and let us go?" She was obviously irritated.

"Yeah. Uh, one a you's is gonna hafta stay 'ere while da other goes to da washroom. I ain't lettin' ya both outta my sight." He looked at both women. He could tell they didn't like that, but he wasn't risking them escaping and him being blamed by either Morris or Mandy, even though she didn't know her name. "Which one a you's has ta go da worst?" Connie wasn't sure, but she would let Amanda go first anyway.

"She does." Connie pointed to Amanda.

"Come on, doll face." Amanda slowly stood so the room wouldn't spin. "It's right t'rough dose doors." Oscar pointed to a set of double doors. Amanda gave an unsure look to Connie before she left their small cell. Well it wasn't much bigger than a jail cell, or at least Amanda didn't imagine a jail cell was much bigger than that. Connie nodded for her to go on. Connie took a step outside of the room and watched Amanda till she entered the washroom. A few minutes later Amanda came out and Connie went to use the washroom. As soon as Connie had returned to the small room, Oscar shut and locked the door. Connie shook her head. Oscar could be so stupid. Didn't he know that he was to never let a person see his face if he was kidnaping them, robbing them, or harming them in any way. She figured not, since he had let them see his face, and he had let his poor victims see his face just before he and Morris were sent to jail for several robberies in the Lower East Side. Now all they had to do was wait for the person that had hired them to show up. Connie was really hoping it wasn't a long wait.

Jack had waited till it was a decent hour before he went over to Connie and Skittery's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. He knew he wasn't going to be greeted cheerfully, but he never expected the greeting he did get.

Skittery opened the door, hoping it was Connie and Amanda, but instead he was face to face with Jack. "What are you doin' 'ere, Jack? Come ta see if ya can cause more people to disappear?" His tome was cold and almost hateful.

"I came ta talk ta Manda. What do ya mean disappear?" Jack was trown for a loop by Skittery's tone, but even worse was him saying that someone had disappeared.

Skittery sighed. "Connie and Amanda haven't come home since dey left afta you kissed Mandy. We 'ave no idea where dey could be. Come on in." Skittery begrudgingly let Jack in. He was furious with him for the way he had treated Amanda, but he knew he needed to know everything. Jack slowly entered the apartment and saw a worried and exhausted Veronica sitting on the sofa. Jack's heart sank and then quickly jumped into his ears as he realized how serious this must be, especially if Skittery was mad at him.

Jack sat silently and listened to everything that Veronica and Skittery told him. It didn't take long before Jack had heard everything that had gone on last night. He couldn't help getting a sinking feeling that Mandy was behind this in some way. She had been behind the entire kissing episode at the ball, and he had a pretty good idea she was behind Connie and Amanda disappearing. And he was going to find out why and where they were.

Mandy knocked on the door to the cellar. She waited for a moment before she heard any movement on the other side. "Who is it?" Morris asked.

"It's me you dolt. Now let me in." A second later the door opened and Mandy sauntered into the cellar. "How is she?"

Oscar came walking up behind her. "Dey're both fine, 'cept one says she's got a concussion." Mandy whirled around to look at Oscar.

"Both of them? You took both of them?" Oscar didn't know what to say. She was a small woman, but her temper was almost as bad as if she were twice her size. She whirled back around to face Morris. "Why did you take both of them? I told you to take one of them and that one of them was Amanda and she was wearing a blue dress." Mandy glared at Morris.

"Well, da alley was dark an' we couldn't tell who was who, so we took both a 'em."

Mandy threw her hands up in frustration. "Great! Now not only will Jack be looking for the one I wanted you to get, but Skittery will be looking for Connie too. You are such morons!" She walked over to the wall where the door to the girls' room was. She tapped on the wall and waited for a response.

Connie's ears perked up when she heard a knock on the door. "What?" She was irritable from being locked in that infernal room. Not to mention that neither had had anything to eat since dinner the night before and it was almost noon the following day.

"Is everything all right in there?" Mandy asked in an innocent voice.

"No. We're hungry. My niece has a concussion, but it's getting better. We're sore from the rough carriage ride here, and you're boys have been unbelievably rude. Do you realize that you're dealing with royalty here? When are cousin the Queen finds out about this. . . ." Connie didn't get to finish her tirade, and not being able to finish anything she was saying was beginning to irritate her beyond belief.

"Put a sock in it, Connie. I know you gave up your title as Duchess when you married Skittery, so you can can the miss high and mighty act." With that said it suddenly dawned on Connie who was behind this whole mess. Amanda stood up and moved to stand next to Connie because she too now knew who was behind the whole mess.

"Mandy!" Both exclaimed at once.

"That's right. I was going to let you go Connie, but now I can't. You know who I am and you would ruin any chance I have with Jack, so you have to stay locked up until after I'm sure he's mine forever." Connie and Amanda could hear her soft chuckle as she walked away.

Amanda began to pace the room. "We have to find away out of here. She can't have Jack. I may not be too pleased with him, but, Aunt Connie, I love him." Connie watched Amanda pace the floor.

"We'll think of something." Connie stopped her from pacing long enough to reassure her that Jack would never marry Mandy. "Puss, I know you are worried that you might lose Jack, but I know him and he always follows his heart, so you have nothing to worry about."

Amanda shook her head. "You say that now, but I saw him kiss her last night. He felt something with that kiss. I was just a fling to him and nothing more." Amanda began pacing again. Connie shook her head. There was nothing she could do to stop her from worrying until Jack proved Amanda wrong.

Mandy had just arrived home from checking on Connie and Amanda when the butler announced that she had a visitor. "Tell them I'll see them in the parlor." She had a small townhouse on the Upper East Side that was only two blocks from her family's brownstone. She had moved out of the brownstone when she had started seeing Jack because her father had refused to let her live under his roof if she was going to insist on being courted by a shop owner from the Lower East Side.

Mandy entered the parlor to find Jack leaning against the fire place. She didn't even get a chance to say a word before Jack started asking her accusing questions. "Where are dey, Mandy?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Where are who, Jack?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Mandy." His scowl was so dark that Mandy really began to fear that he knew something. "Where are Connie and Amanda? Dey disappeared after ya so easily put on your little act last night. I know ya did dat so she would get pissed at me an' leave, so where are dey?"

Mandy shrugged as she walked over to the lounger and sat down. The perfect image of prim and propriety, and Jack knew it was all a perfect act. "Well, I heard from some friends that Amanda is leaving with the Duke and Duchess back to England."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but he didn't show any other emotions that would prove he doubted her. "Really? When are dey leavin'?" He even put a note of urgency in his voice.

"I believe on the ship tomorrow morning."

Jack raised his eyebrow again. "Really?" Mandy nodded. She was quite pleased with herself for the little tale she had just spun. And it appeared that Jack was buying it. "Well, I guess that's it. I've lost 'er." Jack sounded so hurt and lost. His broad shoulders slumped as he walked away from the fire place. He sat down on the lounger next to Mandy. He placed his head in his hands. His thick brown hair falling to cover his fingers and cast a shadow on his face. This helped to conceal the smile that was playing on his lips. "What am I gonna do, Mandy? I've lost 'er." Mandy slowly moved her hand to rub Jack's back. He only slightly stiffened at her touch, but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't say anything as she rubbed his back. Jack slowly started to sit up. He looked at her with an evil smile playing on his lips. "I guess da foist thing I should do is to let Veronica know dat Amanda is goin' back ta England wid 'er and Andy 'cause right now she's sittin' down at Connie and Skittery's apartment wonderin' where her daughter is. Don't you think dat's a good thing ta do foist, Mandy?" Jack's grin got even broader as all of the color in Mandy's face drained away. Jack knew that she just realized that she had been caught.

"You-I-um. . ." Mandy couldn't make an intelligent remark to that bit of information.

"I, I, I, uh, uh, uh. Come on, Mandy." Jack's tone suddenly got colder and much quieter. She had seen Jack mad before, but usually when he got angry with her, he yelled. She had never seen him like this, and frankly it scared her. She had never seen Jack lose his temper fully, and she had a pretty good feeling that she was about too. "Where are dey? I'm not gonna ask you again." His tone was still low, but now it was threatening.

"I don't know, Jacky." Jack visibly flinched at her calling him Jacky. "I guess that the person that told me she was leaving was lying. I should know better than to believe gossip." She tried to laugh off the last statement, but Jack just gave her a look that stopped her in mid laugh. Jack stood from the lounger.

"I've givin' ya a chance ta admit ta what ya've done. Now you can only expect a worse punishment for what ya've done. If ya had come clean now, I wouldn't have had to involve da cops, but I don't have much of a choice."

Mandy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What happened to innocent till proven guilty?"

"Dat's on'y in the courts, Mandy. I already know you're guilty. So, it's jus' a matter a time till da courts decide you are." With that, Jack left the townhouse. He hadn't found out anything, but he knew he had scared her pretty good, which had been one of his goals in going to see her. To bad he hadn't scared her bad enough to get her to confess. He was sure it would only be a matter of time before she came clean and turned herself in.

"I know da boss lady on'y wants us ta keep 'em till after she gets what she wants out of Cowboy, but I's don't see why we can't make a little money off of dis too." Oscar said as he and Morris were lounging around the basement of the old abandoned tenement they had found to keep the women in.

"For two reasons, Oscar. Da foist is she's payin' us ta do dis. Da second is dat dey'd have the ransom before she was finished wid her plan. It wouldn't be good ta let 'em go before she was finished wid her plan." Morris said very matter-of-factly.

Oscar nodded. He agreed with everything that Morris had just said, but he hadn't been there that morning when Connie had said they were both royalty. "Yer right, Morris, but we could ask for a ransom that'd take 'em a long time ta get up. I mean dese goyls are royalty. I don't know how high up dey are, but dey're still royalty. Da ransom from dese two could set us up for life."

Morris thought about what Oscar said for a moment, but then remembered something that Mandy had said earlier. "Yeah, but Mandy said dat Connie gave up 'er title when she married Skittery. She ain't royalty no more."

Oscar remembered that, but shrugged. He was determined to get a little more money than Mandy was offering out of this deal. "Your right again, but who would know Connie's station better? Mandy or Connie? T'ink about it, Morris. We could do dis an' Mandy would never hafta know." Morris looked at Oscar and smiled. For once in his life, Oscar had a good idea, and it was an idea that might actually work.

"Right. Let's write a ransom note." Morris dug around the cellar till he found some paper and a pen. He handed it too Oscar. "Now write dis down."

"Me? Ya know I's can't write. You write it."

"I can't write neither." Morris slouched down into the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

"One of us could write it." Amanda's voice drifted through the door. Oscar and Morris both slightly jumped at the soft voice. They hadn't realized that Connie and Amanda had been listening in. "You could slide the paper in here and we could write it for you."

"Plus, that way it will be more believable if it's in one of our handwriting," Connie added. This was the opportunity they had been waiting for. This way Skittery and Jack could find out where they were. They had tried to fit through the window above the bed earlier, but to no avail. Connie and Amanda waited while Oscar and Morris discussed it. A minute later a piece of paper and a pen slid under the door. Connie decided that she would write it because Skittery would recognize her handwriting before he would recognize Amanda's. Amanda had no qualms with that.

"Well, tell us what to write," Connie's tone was impatient.

There wasn't an answer for several long beats. Then Morris was the one that spoke. "We 'ave yer wife and niece. If ya wanna see 'em again, ya've gotta pay us a hefty ransom." Connie and Amanda gave each other wary looks. See them again? Were they planing on killing them? Was that Mandy's plan after she had Jack as her husband? No it couldn't be. Mandy was apparently ruthless, but not so much as to kill them. What if Oscar and Morris had plans to do it? Connie shook her head to reassure Amanda. Morris continued with the plans. "You will meet us at Tibbby's wid da seven thousand dollars in three days, and come alone. If ya bring someone else wid ya, dey'll be hurt in some way. Do exactly what we's tell ya, an' dey'll be fine." Connie quickly wrote this down and easily corrected the grammar mistakes. "Now sign it D.B." Connie knew this stood for the Delancy Brothers. "Now sign your names to it." Connie signed her name to it and so did Amanda. Before she passed it back under the door, Connie scribbled a note on the back of the letter. It read, 'They are for real and Mandy is at their boss.' Connie folded the letter and passed it under the door.

"Now where do ya live?" Connie gave the address and waited to hear what was going to be said.

She didn't have to wait long for Morris to give Oscar the instructions for delivering the letter. "Slide dis undah the door to deir apartment. As soon as ya do, run back here." Oscar nodded and left immediately.

Jack knocked on Skittery's door. "Come in, Jack." Jack entered and looked down when he heard something crinkle under his boot. It picked up the folded piece of paper and handed it to Skittery.

Skittery opened it and was shocked to find Connie's delicate handwriting on the paper. He scanned the letter before saying anything out loud. Jack was staring at him and was quickly growing impatient. "Well, what is it Skitts?" Skittery looked up.

"It's a, um, a ransom note." He didn't have time to read it aloud before Jack snatched it from his hand. Jack automatically started to read it out loud.

"We 'ave your wife an' niece. If ya want ta see them again, ya hafta pay the hefty ransom. We will meet at Tibby's in three days with seven thousand dollars, an' come alone. Do exactly as we've said an' dey'll be fine." Jack looked up. "An' it's signed D.B."

Skittery nodded. "Yeah, but both Connie and Amanda signed it too." Jack crumpled it up without even looking at the back of the letter. He looked over at Veronica, who was deathly pale. He and Skittery both sat down beside her to quickly comfort her before she passed out from shock. Skittery looked at Jack. "Where are we gonna get dat kinda money? Connie an' I ain't got it. We on'y get a thousand a year. Dat's da stipulations to da account we set up, so we don't go crazy an' spend all a 'er inheritance."

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. I on'y got a few hundred set back, an' dat's for an emergency, which dis is, but it ain't enough ta cover da ransom."

Suddenly Veronica stood up. "I've got it. We could have them back in three days easily." She looked at Jack and Skittery. "I know how you both feel about Andrew, but we've got plenty of money. We could easily spare seven thousand." She handed Devon to Jack. "I'm going to talk to him and tell him what we need him to do. I'll be back as soon as possible." She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Andrew opened the door and once again was surprised to see Veronica. "You found them I take it."

Veronica pushed her way into the penthouse suit. "No." She was wringing her hands. The one thing she hated was going to Andrew for money, but she knew he couldn't resist giving her the money this time. Among his other horrible traits, his being tight fisted when it came to money was the worst. "Connie and Amanda have been kidnaped. They are demanding a ransom of seven thousand dollars in three days. Neither Jack or Skittery have it, so I'm coming to you. I know we have the money to spare, Andrew, and this is your sister and daughter, so can I have it?"

Andrew sighed. "You know very well that I don't carry that much money with me when I travel. Besides it's Friday afternoon here. That means that it's late Friday evening in London. The banks are already closed. They won't open again till Monday, and then it'll be too late. Besides it's not our problem. It's the problem of those blasted street urchins. Have them find someway to come up with the money. Connie should have more than enough of her inheritance left. Make them use that."

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Andrew wasn't going to help by giving any of their travel money to help get his daughter and his sister back. Veronica was ready to hit him, but didn't. Instead she said something that was even more of a blow than a smack to the face. "Fine. I'll tell them you said that, and when they've somehow managed to free Connie and Amanda, I'll make it clear to your daughter that you didn't want any part of trying to get her back. And to top it off, I'm filing for divorce." That last statement had it's desired effect, but it also had the same effect on Veronica. She still loved Andrew as much as she did the day she married him, but she wasn't going to stay married to a man that wouldn't do anything for their only child. The other times had just been empty threats, but this time she really meant it. She would be filing for divorce as soon as they got back to England. She didn't say another word before she stomped out of the room.

Andrew watched the door slam behind her. He was breathless. She really meant to divorce him. He cold tell she meant it this time. He had known the other times had just been empty threats, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to pay the ransom.

"HE'S NOT GONNA DO WHAT?" Jack couldn't help yelling. He was absolutely livid.

"He's not going to pay the ransom. We have to find some way to pay. The banks are already closed in London, and we can't get any money till Monday. That's too late." Skittery was pacing the floor in the hall, and Jack was pacing the floor in the main room. Neither were really pacing. It was more like they would take one step and then turn around and do the same. Their strides got bigger the angrier they got.

Jack suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Veronica. "Da ransom's seven thousand, right?" His tone still had an edge to it, and his hazel eyes were as dark as the sea on a stormy night. She slowly nodded. "I know how I can get seven thousand dollars an' quick. I'll be back later." He took off out the door without another word.

Jack stormed into the store twenty minutes later. Crutchy saw him and looked confused. Wasn't this Jack's day off? "Crutch, where's the deed ta my half a da store?"

"In da office filing cabinet. Why?"

"How much would ya say my half is worth?"

"Eight thousand. Why?"

"I gots no time ta explain." He ran into the office found the deed to his half of the store and bolted again. Crutchy stood there and watched his best friend run in and out like a whirling dervish. He only shook his head in confusion as Jack disappeared down the street.

Medda was sitting on the settee in her dressing room. She had a few hours before the night show started and she really wanted to take a short nap before she had to get ready. She had just started to doze off when she jumped at knocking on her dressing room door.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Medda, there's this man here to see you. I've never seen him before. Do you want me to send him in?"

"Hold on. I'll be right there." Medda stood up and opened the door. She looked passed the thin young girl who had awoken her and saw Jack standing behind her. "Kelly! Where ya been kid?" Jack moved to hug her.

"I've had an interesting last few weeks. Can we talk in private?" All of this was said in a great rush. She could tell something was wrong because Jack wasn't acting like his normal, laid back self.

"Yeah." Medda nodded to the small girl. "It's okay, Missy. This is an old friend of mine." The girl nodded. She hadn't realized that she had still been standing there and blushed as she walked away. It was just that that man was so handsome she couldn't help staring. "Missy is new here. She's only been working here for about a week." Medda led them into her dressing room and shut the door. She had barely sat down when she asked Jack what was wrong. "What's the matter, Kelly? Ya look kind of spooked."

"I am." Jack immediately started to pace the small dressing room, which was done in much of the same manner that he had paced the apartment. "Well, I know ya've met Amanda, Connie's niece. Well, da other night I admitted how I felt about 'er an' we've been seein' each other. Da other day we had a big fight an' I kinda broke it off wid 'er." Jack went on to incessantly babble the whole story to Medda, and five minutes later he was still babbling, but he was reaching the end. "An' dis afternoon we got dis ransom note dat says we have ta pay dis guy D.B. seven thousand dollars. None of has got dat much an' Andy won't help, so I'm 'ere ta ask ya. . . ." He took a deep breath. It was the first time he had stopped talking since he stepped into her dressing room. "I'm here ta ask ya if you'd buy my half of da store." Jack shoved the deed in Medda's hand. She was in complete shock. She looked from the deed to Jack's eyes, which were changing colors so fast that she wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Jack, I-uh-don't know what to say. I mean this is you're job you're selling me. Why don't you just ask me for the money. You know I have it. Irving Hall brings that much in in a year. I've got at least that much set back in savings."

Jack was shaking his head. "I couldn't do dat, Medda. I'd feel I owed ya somethin', and I don't want ta owe ya anythin'."

Medda gave a heavy sigh. "Jack are you sure?" He nodded.

"I've nevah been so sure in all my life. Right now I'm at the point I'd do anythin' ta get Amanda back."

She nodded. "Fine. I'll go straight to the bank and get the money out and we'll have the deed transferred to me Monday morning when the bank opens." She stood and Jack didn't waste anytime hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"God, I knew I loved ya for some reason, Medda." She laughed as she left the dressing room. Jack sat down on the settee as his legs gave out on him. They were going to have the money they needed to get Connie and Amanda back. He looked at his hands and realized that he was shaking. He let out a nervous laugh as he tried to steady them. He made up his mind right then and there that the first thing he was going to do was propose to Amanda as soon as he saw her.

Amanda was pacing the width of the small room. "When will we hear anything about them getting us out of here?"

Connie sighed. "As soon as they get seven thousand dollars." She was as restless as Amanda was, but Connie knew hat Amanda's pacing was caused by more than restlessness. She had been babbling five minutes before that about how she was going to grab a hold of Jack the moment she saw him and she was never going to let go. She had come to realize in the last ten hours how much she really did love him.

Amanda stopped pacing. "If we have to stay in here for three more days, I'm going to go verifiably insane." Connie laughed at her niece and Amanda was quick to follow. It was the first time that either had laughed all day. It felt good to laugh and they found it helped to relieve some of the tension they were feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack opened the door and held up a small valise that was full. "I got it! I got da seven thousand!"

Skittery and Veronica stared at Jack as if he had lost his mind. "What? How'd ya get it so fast?" Skittery asked as he shut the door behind Jack.

"Don't worry 'bout dat. At least I got it." He opened the bag and poured the money onto the kitchen table. They counted it, and exactly seven thousand dollars was there. Jack stood up and stretched. "Do ya mind if I take a shower?" Skittery shook his head and Jack headed down the hall to Devon's washroom.

He had just taken off his shirt when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Veronica entered the washroom and only slightly blushed as she saw Jack only wearing his trousers. "Jack, how did you get the money in only a few hours?"

Jack shrugged. "What does it matter how I got it? All that matters is that I got it, and now we can get them back."

Veronica nodded. "You're right. I just wanted to know what measures you went to to show my daughter how much you love her." Veronica turned to go. "If it's any conciliation, I knew you two were meant to be together six years ago. She fell head over heels for you then and I knew she would this time too." Veronica opened the door to leave, but Jack stopped her.

"I sold my half of the store I'm, uh, was partners in." Veronica walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you would give anything to have her back. I've never doubted your good heart, Jack." She left with that. Jack smiled as he started his shower.

"Dinner time." Mandy called as she opened the door to the room that Connie and Amanda were confined in. She slid two plates of what looked like day old meat and bread through the slit in the door. "It's some left overs from the buffet at the party, but I figure if you're hungry enough, you'll eat it anyway." She shut the door with that and locked it again.

Connie and Amanda looked at the food. It was disgusting. "If it looked like this just one day of sitting out, I'd hate to see what it'll look like in two." Amanda laughed at her aunt's snide comment. All they ate was the bread.

The next two three days went on in the same manner.

Skittery sat at a booth in Tibby's. He pretended to have interest in the menu as he watched the door for his contact. He was rather surprised when Morris Delancy walked in and slid into the seat across from him.

"Ya got da money, Skittery?"

"Morris? You're da kidnapper?" Morris nodded. 'Boy is Jack gonna like dis,' Skittery thought. Jack was positioned in the alley beside Tibby's so they could follow them and get the girls back right away.

"Yep. Now where's me money." He sneered. Skittery handed him the valise. Morris opened it and began to finger the money.

"Ya don't hafta count it, Morris. It's all dere." He nodded. "When do we get Connie and Amanda back."

"Soon. I'll let ya know when, but it'll be soon."

"Dat's not right. You're note said. . . ."

"Da note said ya'd get 'em back. I nevah said when." He stood up and left with that being his last words. He stepped outside of Tibby's and headed passed the alley. Jack waited a few seconds and began to follow him.

Jack was only about a block from Tibby's when Skittery caught up to him. They followed Morris for close to ten minutes before they reached an abandon tenement building on the edge of the docks. They followed him in and watched him go down to the basement. He barely opened the door when Jack tapped him on the shoulder. Morris turned around, and Jack punched him in the stomach. Morris doubled over from having the air knocked out of him.

"Don't ya know ya never let anybody follow ya?" Jack asked as he leaned over him. Morris grunted, more from being in pain than as an answer. "Now let us in, so we can get our goyls back."

Morris opened the door and Jack and Skittery followed him in. Oscar didn't even see Jack or Skittery till Skittery punched him in the side. Oscar doubled over. Jack and Skittery threw them to the ground and quickly used the rope Jack had tied around his waist to tie their hands and feet together.

"Now, where's da key ta da goyls room?" Skittery snapped at Morris.

"It's around me neck," Oscar groaned. Jack was finishing tying the rope around his wrists, and he pulled them extra tight. Skittery took the key from around his neck. He walked over to the only other room in the basement and unlocked the door.

Connie picked up a piece of rock form the floor when she heard the commotion outside of the room. "I'm going to get us out of here now." Amanda nodded. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of the people outside. The door opened and Connie hurled the rock at the person in the doorway, but it missed. And luckily it did because she would have just knocked her husband out cold.

"What was dat for?" Connie looked at Skittery in amazement. She didn't explain, but she ran at him and hugged him furiously.

"God, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad ya found us." Skittery pulled her into a deep kiss. He would never voice it, but for a while he was worried that he might never see her again. After a minute he broke the kiss.

"Why'd ya t'row the rock at me?"

"I thought you might be Oscar, Morris or Mandy."

"Mandy?"

"Yeah. She's behind this. She wants to marry Jack, but can't do it if Amanda is in the picture." Skittery then looked at Amanda. She was pale, but otherwise looked fine. He hugged her tightly.

"Glad ta see your all right, hon." Amanda smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Did you come alone?" Skittery shook his head. Amanda tore from his arms and ran out the door. She stopped short when she saw Jack standing over Oscar and Morris. She tried to look mad at him, but was failing miserably. She was so happy to see him. She had to tell him exactly how she felt. He walked over to her and placed a big hand on the side of her face.

"I nevah meant ta kiss. . . ."

"I know." She looked into his hazel eyes and thought she saw the gleam of a tear in his eye. "Jack, I. . . ." She didn't get to finish because he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was like none either had ever experienced before. They thought the others had magic in them, but this one cleared them all. After several minutes, Jack broke the kiss. Amanda looked up at him. Her eyes swimming with emotions, but the foremost one was love. "Jack, I. . . ."

"Manda, wait." Jack looked at her. "I know we've had a rocky relationship so far, but I wanna change dat. Amanda, I love ya, an'," he dropped to one knee, "will ya marry me? I know dat your baby ain't mine, but I don't care. I love ya wid all my heart, an' I'm gonna love dat baby like it's mine. I can't imagine my life wid outcha."

Skittery leaned down to whisper into Connie's ear. "Baby?" She shushed him.

"So, will ya? Marry me?" Jack always felt that he would feel stupid kneeling on one knee in front of girl to propose, but he didn't. He felt that he should be down there because he was lower than her, but only when it came to him loving her. She would always be raised up higher than him when it came to that.

"Yes, but I should let you know something first. I'm not pregnant. You never let me explain. I only said I was, so you and Father would listen to me. Do you still want to marry me?"

Jack slowly stood. "You're not pregnant?" Amanda shook her head and bit her lower lip. She could feel tears filling her eyes because she could hear Jack's answer before he even said it, but it was totally different than what she expected. "That doesn't matter. I'm not going to lose you again. I love ya, an' I still wanna marry ya." Amanda smiled and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I love you too." Jack picked her up and spun her around. Their celebration was short lived though.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Jack lowered Amanda to the ground and they all turned to see Mandy standing in the doorway to the basement.

"We found you out Mandy. You're two hands for hire wanted a ransom, an' when we paid, we followed 'em back 'ere. So you're little plan ta get me ta marry ya failed. You're little English accent failed, an' now me an' Manda is engaged." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Amanda stopped him by laying her hand on his arm. She walked forward and stopped a few inches from Mandy.

"I just want to say. . . ." Amanda didn't say anything, but proceeded to punch Mandy in the nose. Amanda lowered her fist and saw the blood from Mandy's broken nose on her knuckles. Jack walked up behind her and couldn't help the amazement in his voice.

"Where'd ya learn ta punch like dat?"

She turned and looked up at him. "I watched the master." She took her good hand and jabbed him in the stomach. Jack laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. "Can we go home," she asked after he released her. She looked down at Mandy, who was out cold and Oscar and Morris who were tied up in the corner.

Jack followed her gaze. "They're not going anywhere for a while, so let's leave 'em an' call da cops ta pick 'em up." Everyone agreed and left the basement, but Skittery still locked it behind him just incase.

Veronica's head popped up from playing with Devon when she heard a key turn in the door. Her hopes and fears were laid to rest when she saw Skittery enter with Connie beside him. Soon Jack and Amanda entered, and Veronica lost the bit of control she had had on her emotions. She laughed, but her laugh was choked by tears of relief and happiness as she looked at Amanda. Amanda tore from Jack's protective hold and she took two slow and shaky steps into her mother's arms. Both were crying and hugging each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Amanda would have been fine if Veronica hadn't been crying, but as soon as Veronica's first tear fell, so did Amanda's. Veronica held her daughter at arms length and looked at her.

"I was so scared, Love, that I would never see you again."

Amanda sighed. "I knew Jack and Uncle Skitts would save us. I knew they would come up with the money."

"They did." Veronica, not knowing Amanda and Jack's engagement, began a long spill to help Jack win Amanda's favor again. "Amanda, I know you and Jack have had falling outs, but he really does love you, Darling. He even sold his half of the shop he was a partner in to get the ransom money." Amanda's smile faded, and she, Connie and Skittery turned to look at Jack.

"What?" It was a collective exclamation.

"Jack, ya didn't hafta do that. We would a found a way ta get 'em back." Skittery said as he pulled Connie closer. Connie hugger her husband with one arm and her son with the other.

"Jack?" Amanda's question was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop behind her. He looked at her. His eyes showed only love in them. "Why? You didn't have to sell your lively hood for me. We would have figured out something."

Jack shook his head. "Yes I did. I couldn't bare the thought of you not being with me, and the threat that Oscar and Morris gave of not gettin' ya back an' of hurting ya was too much ta bare. I had ta do something. I love ya, remember?" He asked the last part as a sarcastic question.

Amanda moved from Veronica's arms to Jack's. "I doubt you'd let me forget." He kissed her forehead and smiled. The reunion was interrupted by a knock on the door. Skittery opened it to see Andrew standing behind the door. He had a valise in his hand.

"I, uh, borrowed some money from an old business partner." He looked at the crowded apartment. "But I see you got them out anyway." He looked awkwardly at his wife then his daughter then his sister. "Well, since everybody is all right, I'll, uh, be moving on. I'm glad to see you're all right." He turned to leave, but stopped when he felt the small hand of his daughter on his shoulder. He looked down at her and a faint smile played on his lips, but it was a bitter sweet one.

"Don't go. Jack and I have something to tell you and Mother. Please stay." Andrew nodded and followed her back into the apartment. Amanda moved to stand beside Jack as he put his arm around her waist. "Today, Jack and I confessed that we love each other, and we're. . . ."

Jack finished the sentence even though Amanda clearly could have. "We're getttin' married."

"Of all the audacities!" Andrew thundered. Amanda knew he wouldn't pleased, and she accepted that. "This is totally unacceptable!"

"Is it, Father?" Amanda asked evenly. "It wasn't unacceptable when you thought I was pregnant and he was the father. I'm not pregnant. We're getting married because we want to, because we love each other. I wish you would accept this and be happy for me. . .for us." Amanda had said her peace.

Andrew opened his mouth, but stopped. He looked at Veronica. "You knew about this. . .this absurdity?"

Veronica looked at him with indifference. "Well, not exactly. I knew they loved each other. I knew he sold everything he had to get her back. I knew six years ago they belonged together. If you consider that knowing about it, then yes I did. Andrew, you can look at them and see they really love each other. Jack is a good man. Amanda isn't a little girl anymore. Honey, they are exactly like us when we got married. I wasn't nobility. I was just a maid in your parents manor, but that didn't stop you from falling for me. Your parents were dead set against us marrying, but that didn't stop us, and you being dead set against them marrying won't stop them. They're one hundred percent in love, and all they want is your blessings. At least give your daughter that. She's not asking for you to give her away. All she's asking is for you to be happy that she's happy. What do you say?" After all of that, Connie and Amanda looked at each other in shock. They had never known how Veronica and Andrew met. Andrew looked from his wife to his daughter. Everything Veronica had said was true, but he didn't want his daughter to have the same problems that he and Veronica did at first. That's why he had been so dead set against Connie or Amanda marrying below their station, but he sees that it has worked fine for Connie and Joseph. Maybe it would work fine with Amanda and Jack too. He looks at his wife and smiles. It had worked fine with them too till she announced she wanted a divorce. He turned back to his daughter and smiled. He then did something that he very rarely did, or had ever done, he kissed her on the cheek.

"I give you my blessings. I hope you are truly happy here, with Jack." Amanda smiled as tears began to swim behind her eyes. Andrew turned to Jack. "Welcome to the family." He held his hand out slowly. Jack took it and gave it a strong shake.

"Thanks, an' sorry I broke yer nose." Andrew snorted at that one. They both knew it was a lie, but it sounded like a good thing to say.

Veronica came up behind him and took Andrew's hand. "And I take back everything I said about wanting a divorce. I still love you like the day we got married." Andrew smiled and kissed his wife, which was something he never did in front of people.

"So, when's da date?" Skittery asked jokingly.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Jack adjusted the coat of his tuxedo. He was so nervous that he could barely breath. He was beginning to wish he had insisted that he and Amanda elope instead of just joking about it. He looked at the front row where Veronica and Andrew sat. His eyes quickly darted back to the back of the small church when he heard the wedding march start to play. The double doors opened and his breath left him as he looked as Amanda slowly walked down the isle on Skittery's arm.

Amanda's was wearing a white dress with violet taffeta over the skirt and violet bead work on the bodice. It was old fashioned, but still completely elegant and stunning on her petite frame. Her hair was done up with a crown of white babies breath and violets as her vale. Skittery stopped just in front of the alter.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

"Her parents and I do." The priest nodded. Skittery bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love ya, hon."

"I love you, Uncle Skitts." Skittery handed her to Jack, who instantly took her hand.

Jack leaned down and whispered so only she would hear. "Ya look breath takin'." Amanda blushed slightly. The priest began with the ceremony. Jack didn't know if the way he felt was the same with all grooms, but he couldn't hear a word the priest was saying. All he could do was stare into Amanda's cobalt blue eyes, take in the intricate bead work of her dress, and how her hair looked. He barely heard the priest ask if he would take her as his wife.

"Do you, Jack Kelly, take Amanda St. James to be your lawfully wedded wife?" There was collective gasp of shock as his name was said as Jack Kelly. Everybody was expecting to hear Francis Sullivan.

"I do." The priest nodded.

"Do you, Amanda St. James, take Jack Kelly to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," her vow came out as a choked whisper.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack put a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek before he bent down and gave her the gentlest, most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

That night while Amanda laid her head on her husband's shoulder for the first time she couldn't help asking. "Why did the priest say your name was Jack Kelly? I thought it was Francis Sullivan."

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It was. I t'ought dat since I was gettin' married an' startin' a new life wid you that I would put my old life as Francis Sullivan ta rest, so I had my name changed jus' after we got engaged ta legally be Jack Kelly. Do ya mind?"

Amanda laughed. "Not at all. I always thought you looked more like a Jack than a Francis any way." She yawned and slowly drifted to sleep while he rubbed her arm.

Jack watched her sleep and wondered what it was that he loved about her the most, and he came to one decision. He loved everything about her. All of her idiosyncrasies, her wit, her love, but the thing he loved most about her was the way she loved him. But it didn't really matter to him what he loved the most, because it was love after all, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
